Little Phantom
by T-Rex10
Summary: What if Danny gets his power at the age of three? What if all the ghost that he is fighting at the age of fourteen is now fighting all of them at the age of three? Everything is different. Even when he meets Vlad. Lot of bonding of Danny and Maddie and the rest of the family.
1. The birth of a hero

**Okay I had this idea of this. And well I couldn't wait to start writing this even though I'm writing Locked up then Break out and doing some essay at the same time but i can handle it. I'll get my dad to help me with the essay and I'll have time to write then.**

**Summary: Danny got his ghost power at the age of three and well kind of take care of the ghost at the age of three, learning through of how to control his power that his parents doesn't know he has powers. **

**I know good idea. **

* * *

The room was filled with a bloody curdling screams as a mother was giving birth to her second child. She squeezes a large hand as she pushed. Another scream filled the room and a startling cry was heard as her scream creased and a soft warm smile made to the male next to her, gurney holding her hand.

"Maddie it's it's a boy!" He said heart warmly as the newly baby boy was placed into his mother's hold.

"He's a beauty Jack what shall we name him?" Maddie looked at the baby boy in her grasp and glance up at her husband that was smiling to his ears.

"Um how about Thor or Jack Jr?" Jack asked as a thirteen year old girl came into the room, she was wearing a silky blue pants and a black top, her hair is the same as her mother ginger color. She walked next the other side of her mother smiling at the sleeping baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jazz asked with wonder in her eyes.

"It's a boy and no Jack I don't think this little guy would appreciate being called Jr or Thor? Jazz do you know any good boy's names?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"How about Danny? He could have his name as Daniel and Danny for short, like a nickname?" She chirmed at the sight of the boy in her mother's arm, as he started to open his tiny eyes to reveal baby blue eyes to the world, and started to cry his lungs out.

"I like that name. Daniel it is then." Maddie stare at Daniel. "Look Jazz, Jack, he has gorgeous eyes, oh he's so adorable."

…

Once she got out of the hospital with Daniel/Danny in her arms she was riding in the RV with her whole family, which has a new member that just joined them. Yes her family is now complete and she would be happy about it.

"Slow down Jack I just got out of the hospital and Danny doesn't need to be scarred to life about your driving yet." She mumbled out the last part as finally Jack creased the speed yet not creasing the wails coming from the bundle. "Shhh little one please don't cry, everything is ok."

"Ah jeez I'm sorry about that just a little bit over excited about our new little Fenton!" As he glance at the crying bundle forgetting about the road in front of him.

"JACK/DAD THE ROAD!" The both female Fenton screamed not making anything better to calm the boy down.

He quickly focused back to the road ahead and got back to the regular speed for the safety of his family. "Oops sorry."

The ride back home was rusty but they made it alive and finally Danny fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay please tell me If I did okay. I would love to hear from you guys. and the names Thor and Jack Jr. Well i had to think of something that jack might think of but he wouldn't probably think of thor but i put it in there anyways, okay. Oh and Jack Jr that i thought he would name someone. Just a thought. **

**And thor well If my sister or i was a boy my dad was going to name one of us thor. or something really crazy. **

**So i would probably write this more often than Locked up then Break out but i would still write it but i'll be taking my time. If you hadn't read my story locked up then break out go on and read it. Maybe i shouldn't be talking about that on here since it's not in one of the chapter of that story and you guys probably didn't know what i'm talking about. Oh well. **

**Oh and Jazz well I just wanted to make her sixteen when Danny got his power at three and she is thirteen now. it's a great idea. **

**Seeyah**


	2. First Birthday

**Okay I know i just started this some day ago and I'm just excited to write this and well this chapter is going to be his first birthday. And yet he hasn't got his powers yet he's not three. I'm not rushing there. **

**I'm not going to miss anything like his first walk or talking i'm going to write that. These chapters will probably be small but hey deal with it. I'm getting to where he's going to get power just wait. **

**go read.**

* * *

An almost a year old baby boy was crying his eyes out at the time of 2:30 in the morning and poor Maddie had to wake up to the wails of her son. She slowly got out of covers, swing her legs over the king size bed maybe a little bit larger, and stretch. Yawning she put on her purple robe and slipper, walking towards her son's room.

As she was near the door Jazz was about to go in, she looked like a mess her hair was statically and fizzy, and mostly tired.

"Jazz sweetie I'll take care of this, you could go back to bed." She smiled at her messy tired girl.

"You sure?" Jazz asked looking relieved.

"Yeah go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." Maddie smiled as she pushes the door open and stepped into the light blue painted room. She walks up to the crib that had the crying infant that was kicking his blue blanket off of him.

Picking him up she sat down in the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby to Danny. As she sang him silent night or something Danny lowered the crying to whimpers and hiccups and his eyes started to droop down covering half-way of his eyes as he snuggle closer to her. As seeing this she got up and quietly went to get a bottle of warm milk. Danny gulped the milk eagerly until there was none left, and slowly taking it out of his mouth he smiled up at his mother before he finally feel asleep once again.

Maddie sighed in relief that he had went back to sleep finally that she could go back to bed, sleeping soundly until he wakes up again. Putting him into the crib, tucking him in and giving him a good night kiss she turned on her heels and walk out closing the door quietly.

In the hallway there she was met up with Jack standing near the door grinning up to his ears. "So what are you doing out of bed?" She gave him a sternly stare.

"Well how's our little boy doing?" He said ignoring the stare or just not evening noticing it.

"Well could ask me that when I'm back into the room, I rather be back to bed sleeping now. Now go back to bed." She said in low tone voice, remembering they are still near the boy's room. She pushed Jack back into the room, and falling back to peaceful slumber.

…

"Happy birthday Danny!" The two Fenton's yelled as Danny sat there in his high chair giggling and squirming away. A bright flash of light made Danny blink and stare at the camera that Jazz was holding. Both Jazz and Jack was smiling wide as they got ready for cake but something was missing or to say someone was missing here. Oh that's Maddie.

"We should get mom before we get the cake out." Jazz asked as she glanced at the stairs and frowning, she should've been the one to calm the boy down last night not her mom, she's the one that need the sleep she had been doing a lot for them even when it's hard to do work with inventions in the basement when they have an infant in the house want attention or in need for a change. Jazz could have done it she was the big sister and for a big sister she would have to look out for her baby brother.

"Of course Jazzy-pants let's go Danny-boy lets go wake mommy up." Jack grabs Danny out of his high chair and Danny gave out a squeal and kicks his tiny legs in the air. They all went up the stairs and into the room where a slumbering figure lay sleeping. They walk to the other side of the bed and Jack put Danny next to her and shakes her shoulder that's not under her head like a pillow.

Maddie groaned not wanting to be woken up; she had a long night and wanted more sleep. She felt small grubby hands now shaking her and babbling noise was next to her ear. "Wwwhhhaatt?" She whinnied.

"Come on Maddie/mom it's the big day, Danny finally turning one!" They said and finally she opened her eyes to be woken by her two children and her husband. Danny squealed as he put one hand on his mother's face and giggle. She looked at him groggily not fully awake and said.

"Good morning Danny and happy birthday."

"Uh mom it's the afternoon you slept through the whole day. We still need to do cake and presents." Jazz said as she picked up the babbling birthday boy and place him on her hips. He grabs some strains of her hair and gripped it tight.

"Okay I'll be down in a second go on you three and start on the cake." Maddie said as she put her hand on her face and getting up after the three had gotten out. How that Danny is not tired she hasn't have a clue, Danny did wake up early in the morning when Jazz woke up and yet he seems so excited not sleepy yet, he should probably somewhat tired from waking up in the middle of night.

…

Danny was back on the high chair looking at the cake that was about to be put in front of him. Now that the entire members are downstairs the party could begin. Everybody is smiling and the camera is rolling ready to take the first cutest moment in history. The messy cake face.

"Happy Birthday to you…" They sang the happy birthday song to him as they put the cake in front of the now one year old boy. Jack was bouncing on his heels as he steady the camera ready for… waiting… waiting and finally Danny facepalm into the decorated rocket shape cake. Another flash light up the room and Danny lifted his face up with a very very messy cake face. Frosting was all over him, on his nose, in his jet black hair, forehead, and chubby cheeks. That made all of them laugh at the most adorable sight.

Maddie damped a napkin that had a design on it that was a rocket in space with water and whip away the frosting, yet couldn't whip away the frosting in his hair. So that would lead to bath time. After the splashing bath and getting alot of things wet they move on to the presents. They took a lot of pictures as Danny tore off the colorful wrapping paper until there is no lift. Not really caring what's inside the paper he just tear off the paper, sometimes he would needed help and Jazz would usually to one to help.

What he got made him happy like a stuff toy rocket ship, some cloths like a hazmat suit of the color orange like Jack but smaller and has a hoodie which Maddie and Jazz shook their heads and sigh, and other things which he couldn't eat and sallow.

That was one wonderful first one year old birthday he ever got.

* * *

**I hope this make since. Tell me what you think. **

**Seeyah**


	3. Walking, Talking, agents

**Here's another chapter. **

**Okay my cover for my story is from this amazing artiest on from lilu-Ka. Go to lilu-Ka page on and she has amazing art of Danny Phantom. It's awesome, there is a picture/art on there of Danny being a baby. Cutist. Go see it! I mean it!**

**OKay since you guys want his power to come soon, so there is the start of the portal coming. :D**

* * *

"Come on Danny you can do it." Jazz cheered on her little brother as he was lifted back to his feet. They decided that it is time for Danny to learn to walk. Crawling is all that fun and all but walking is more efficient and faster than on hands and knees.

Danny was about to take a step but stumbled backward and fell back to the ground again. He started to whinnied and tears were at the verge to come. He was getting tired of this, too much work and too much stress. Maddie again picked back to his feet, Jack got ready to take Danny's first ever step, and Jazz sat on the ground on the far end of the room waiting for  
Danny to reach her.

"You can do it Danny boy. Make us proud!" Jack boomed as he pressed the red button on the camcorder, with a beep Danny made a move and squeal. Flinging his arms, he kept on moving towards Jazz. Still wobbly almost fell but is managing.

As he keep going without falling, yet Maddie jumped for joy and so need Jack, making the video all jumble and hard to focus. For a long trip towards Jazz which it really isn't for older people, Danny crawled onto Jazz crisscross legs and played with her hair, giggling away.

Jazz couldn't but think that how adorable her little brother is and tickle his belly, but stopped when something she heard from someone.

"Jazzy!"

Everyone eyes where wide and looked at each other as Danny clapped his hands and said her name tons more time. They thought they were imagining it but as Danny kept on going they blinked and stare at him in awe. Okay walking in one day was good but talking on the same day is amazing.

"That's the way Danny-boy, we Fenton's are overachievers!" Jack bellowed as he got closer up to Danny and Jazz. Danny looked up at his father and the camera and giggled while Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Okay Danny can you say 'daddy'?" Jack asked leaning closer with the camera much to Danny's likings. "Or 'mommy'?" As too Maddie came closer to them, hoping to get more words out of her baby.

Then just before Danny was about to speak again, there was a rapping noise from the door. With a defeated sigh Maddie went to answer the door, but when she saw it is she frowned. It was the Guys in White of course. Ever since Maddie and Jack first moved here and started to build inventions, the Guys in White came to visit some time to time, now that seems like the day.

"What do you want?" She sneered, angry at being interrupted of family time. Hearing Maddie's angry voice Jack look at her and sighed, he close the camcorder and quickly told Jazz to take Danny up to his or her room.

She got up with Danny on her shoulder, going upstairs as her dad saying that he doesn't want Danny to hear them talking about ghost. It would scare him. Probably would give him nightmares, and when nightmares comes a whole nighter for Maddie or Jazz. Jack of course is not a light sleeper for that they wouldn't even bother getting him up.

Once both of them where out Jack joined his wife with the Guys in white.

"May I ask again what do you want then just interrupting a family from their time?" She asked arms crossed. This was of course was her time with her son and daughter, and just for her hope was rising when they thought Danny was going to say mommy first than daddy, then her bet was accomplish. She would gain five dollars from Jack.

"The government would like you two to make the first large portal to the ghost zone, we read your profile from college that you two made a portal before, and we believe that this time it would work." Agent O straightens his black shades up towards his eyes, "We'll fund the equipment you needed, but there would be one thing."

"One thing? And what would that one thing be?" Maddie asked narrowing her eyes, probably getting some thoughts of that one thing be. And Jack well he looked excited at this experimented.

"The deadline is in the next two months and well like it for you to work on it as possible." Agent K said.

"That's not enough time!" Maddie exasperated, "We'll need more time, and we got a family to take care of." She stared into their black shades, digging holes into their eyes. Her anger boiling up in her.

"We is the portal is going to be made?" Jack finally spoke, they looked at him at the first time standing there and listening into the conversation he hadn't spoken a word and then out of the blue he asked the question that was needed to be asked.

"At the facility we don't anyone to take the idea, and it would be protected on our security system." Agent O spoke deadpan, clearing his voice wanting to get along with the end of this conversation.

"Why can't we make it here, we'll do it in the basement. We do have a family here you know, and it would be easier for us to watch them and work on the portal." Maddie shouted, not caring if her volume was getting higher that her kids could hear her, she had a family to take care of and they wanted them to take her away from her babies. That's not going to happen.

"Sorry ma'am but we couldn't risk of information out in public." Agent K said annoyance in his voice.

"No, if you want us to work on that portal it has to be here or else." Maddie threatened, raising an eyebrow asking them to challenge her.

After an argument about where it's going to be Maddie and Jack won smiling victorious as the agent left the Fenton resident, both Jack and Maddie went to check on the kids, and try getting Danny to say 'mommy' or 'daddy' first so they can settle their bet.

* * *

**Review please. **

**:D Yep. I'm guessing i'm putting the Guys in white in this for just the portal starting and when the fentons working on it and finish it. they come back later but they be away for a while then. Ha they wanted the portal out at their place while Maddie want it at home near her kids so she be near them at all time. **

**I really didn't put much of Jack talking in here since i'm really not good with him. Hope you like.**

**Seeyah**


	4. a friend and preschool

**Okay well :D smile. here's another chapter.**

**I know the powers are coming but not in this chapter. I realize that should have friends before he got his powers. Well he getting one. **

* * *

As the time passed and Danny had finally had turned three and preschool has just started. Nervous Danny held his sixteen year old sister and gripped his backpack strap tighter. Swallowing the lump in his throat and toughen up, rubbing away the tears in his eyes, he gave a weak smile at his sister.

Jazz knelt down to his level and cup his cheek with her hands. "You'll do fine, baby brother. Makes some friends in there, and don't worry I'll come and pick you up right after." She gave him an encouraging smile, and stood back up, holding his hand as they were near the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking down at him. Danny was tearing up sure he was going to miss his family, but he needed some friends that what's his sister says and his parents. Nobody wants to be a loner. This was scary it was the first time that he was going to school without anyone he knows, just strangers that would look over him some several hours, and there would be kids his age.

"Nooo." Danny whinnied shaking his head, his pulse rising, breathing heavily he let go of her hand and backed up a bit. "Me no goo."

"Danny you got to go. Stop worrying about this, you'll do fine. They'll like you and you need friends." She reassure him yet making him little bit comfortable, but still scared.

"Nooo I wan to be with mommy and and daddy and you. No them." He shook his head more feeling dizzy from it. Jazz came closer to him, frowning and said.

"Danny we'll be right with you when you come back, mom, dad, and I will be here for you waiting. Can you do this for us Danny?" She asked holding out her hand.

Danny looked into her hand and a little braver to go in, but still have an eerie feeling of that place, he sighed and turn and ran for it towards the front exit, where a red Cadillac parked near the front with a booster seat in the back seat.

After Danny had taken off Jazz follow suit. She caught up to him in now time, Danny was about to open the main doors before she stopped him by lifting him, and putting him over her shoulders.

"Danny you got to go, I know you don't want to go and all, but there are other kids there wanting to be your friends, so can you toughen up and be a big boy. Can you do that little brother for me?" Danny stares in to her eyes, and sadly nodded, laying his head on her shoulder while Jazz rub circles on his back. The backpack over her shoulder now as she walked back to the class room.

Once back there they were greeted to laughter's, screaming, and voices, Jazz looked around and one of the teacher's assistant walked up to them.

"Good day ma'am, I'm Sally the teacher assistant and who do we have here?" She asked nicely, smiling brightly as her yellow flower dress brightens the room. Danny just buried his head further away, trying to block away the surrounding. Sally frowned as seeing this.

"This is Danny and sorry he's just shy, really didn't want to leave his family." Jazz stated, smiling at the kids around, knowing that she was going to be right, like always.

"It's okay a lot of kids are shy and didn't want to leave their parents, so Danny we're going to have a lot of fun here. Are you ready to have fun?" She asked smiling again. "Why don't we go over there at that table, right now we're drawing our favorite things. You wanna draw?"

Jazz sat Danny at the table putting his backpack next to him on the ground and hugged him. "I'll be back baby brother." And left.

Danny sighed as he lifted an orange crayon and started scribbling on the white piece of paper not caring if he went of the paper and onto the table. After he was finished with the orange he went to blue, then black, tan, and back to orange. It was noisy for sure one thing Danny could tell, and very loud seems like the world is full of voices and yelling on top of their lungs. Almost some red paint spilled over his drawing and relief filled him up.

Danny was about to pick up the light blue crayon when someone already snatched it before him, he looked up at that person, it was a African American boy sitting next to him.

"Hey I was bout to use that." Danny stated looking mad, it was his first and he was about to color in one of the shape.

"Well I grab it first!" The boy remarked as he started to color.

"I saw it first! Give it!" Danny yell, his face is all red and he tried to snatch it back but got his hand slapped.

"No!" He shakes his head and glared at Danny, ignoring the kid next to him and went back to drawing his family and his tech. Before the crayon touched the paper he was shoved off his seat and onto the ground. Hitting his head on some toys and something sharp, tears sprouted out of the corner of his eyes.

Ms. Sally was at the other side of the room looked up in surprised to hear a loud thump which made the room quiet. Quickly getting up and ran/ speed walk over to the fallen boy, helping him up trying to comfort him, looking up at Danny which he was drawing happily away. She frowned.

"Shhh don't cry why won't we go and paint over there hmm?" She asked patting the boy back to scoot him along. Then she looks back at Danny. "Danny? Did you push him off his chair?" She scowled, shaking her head and tapping her finger on her lips waiting for an answer although already knowing it.

Danny shook his head and simply said 'no' and went back to work. "Danny I don't believe you. You know what happens to boys do bad things? They go to frowny-town." She said in a disapproving tone.

"No, frowny-town." He said simply not looking up at her, but Sally picked him up and put him in 'frowning-town' telling him to think what he did and that he shouldn't do it again.

He sat there looking down at his hands thinking that he doesn't like being here and his big sister was wrong about this.

Tucker was painting colorful design of something that looked like a computer or something techy, until a blond giant came and destroyed it. Seriously how many kids are they going to be mean to him today? He thought that today was going to be great but it seems the opposite.

"Hey that's mine now." Again Tucker got pushed away from his painting/ drawings from now looks like a blond boy.

"I was here first." Tucker glared at him angry.

Danny was having a really boring time there, everything around him seems okay but he heard something going on over where the teacher shooed the other boy away. He looked up, surprise that the blond kid hit the boy. Maybe he could help that boy that got hit he could redeem himself from frowny-town. Without looking he got up and ran over to them.

"Leave him alone." Danny said staring at the blond boy.

"Who going to make me? You?" He glared at the boy who dared to interrupted him from messing up the nerd's painting.

"Yes you you big meanie!" Danny punched him in the face making him cry. Helping up the fallen kid.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He said simply.

"Why? Why did you help me?" Tucker asked looking strangely at him.

"To help, I don't like him." He pointed at the blond crying bloody nose kid. Smiling proudly.

"Thanks, I'm Tucker." Tucker smiled at him, "Wanna be friends?" Even though the other kid with raven black hair had pushed him from his chair he would still be friends with him since he saved him from that big meanie.

"Sure."

Through Danny and Tucker became friends they both served frowny-town, talking to each other, learning what both likes. They both know who they don't like. The day had went on and finally the time has come for them to go home, Jazz was waiting at the door, smiling as Danny was with his backpack talking to a boy walking next to him.

"Hey Danny how was preschool? Did you meet any new friends?" She picked him up making him squealed and tickle his tummy.

"His name is Tucker. Where mommy and daddy?" Danny looked around for the RV but didn't see it, feeling sad that mom and dad weren't there.

Jazz smile turn into a frown, "I'm sorry Danny you know they are working on that ghost portal for the government, and they couldn't come today. The due date is coming soon and they love to come but they can't. How about we go for ice cream?" She suggested trying to make him happy. Of course her parents are working with the government and their due date is coming very soon.

* * *

**Well this is longer than the few couple chapters before. Yep I made Danny get into trouble, then go help the ones in need see there good in there. and not like to leave his family. School I hate it. Boring but i like the way it goes really fast, if you probably pay attention to the lesson and boom the clock goes fast. **

**I'm not really sure what like toddler talk much or when they go to preschool. I going just going with this. I don't care if i'm wrong, i'm wrong i'm wrong.**

**Okay the next chapter is wait you'll be waiting for.:D smile.**

**Seeyah**


	5. powers pt 1

**Okay long chapter yes finally for you guys who were waitng for him to get powers you wish has just been made.**

**I've been writing this, but then I had to go to Wisconsin Dells, which the hotel we stayed my family aren't going there again we perfer something different than that -not telling you guys the hotel we stayed at but it was horrible- and the next day at wizard quest they moved the wizards around, and move things around which i wish they hadn't cause they were good spot come on. It was kind of boring now. Oh i got voldermort wand. I killed Harry Potter. Hahahahahaha. **

**Okay go read. Oh Sam finally came in.**

* * *

It's been long since Danny had been going to preschool and yet still hating it-but there was one thing or per says one person that made school fun. It was his best friend Tucker. They had a rough start at first but they got along, they shared stuff like crayons, snakes, toys when it was playtime, and sometimes shared their favorite things-hard for Tucker to let go of his first tech, which is a Gameboy system. Both of them helped each other out when the other got hurt, like the beatings from that blond kid name 'Dash Baxter' thinks that he's all great and some, that he's better than the rest of the kids in class.

Danny really didn't care about him but when he messes with his best friend, he gets angry, trying to protect his new best friend-since the day they met Danny wanted to take back what had happen it's just he was just afraid, lonely, and confused. He really didn't mean to push the boy off his chair to get hurt. It just an impulse reaction from something that he didn't knew about.

Both of them just sat there on the soft colorful puzzle carpet where you could take apart and put a different color in its place. Bored as it gets, their assistant teacher a.k.a. Ms. Sally reading a picture book to the class. The book was _at first_ looked interesting to them but after when it got to more of the middle of it; it started to be a bore to them. They started darting their eyes to some of the kids next to them, then towards the toys but before they know it they had their eyes at the exit door.

They both heard a noise coming from it yet there was always noise coming everywhere but everyone was on the puzzle listening to the story, and who could it be over there? Something say it's someone new here, but there were other kids that where older than they were and meaner.

Whenever Danny or Tucker talked to the bigger kids they would be told to go back or stay out of their business since these guys where small and annoying. They wouldn't let the other little kid over near them but only one or more time that Danny saw that blond kid again over there with them. Danny told Tucker but really doesn't care but a bit suspicious about that and kept an eye on them since then. But at least that Dash had something else to do than hurting them it was fine with him.

Danny was tempted to go and check it out but doesn't want to be spotted by Ms. Sally and have the rest of the kids gazing at him in annoyance from interrupting story-time. Ridicules as it seems but everyone loves story-time even if it was a boring stupid book, it took them into their imagination area, where they could dream in dragons, princess, prince, knights, wizards, unicorns, animals, pretty things and et cetera. It made most of them happy and most of them wished that they were the one in the stories. They would be running around acting as they were part of it, even they would draw things about it.

Yet they were lucky that the noise did come in so they wouldn't have to ponder on it any longer, it seems that noise was indeed another student joining the class, the parents where smiling at their little princess in a very pink in meaning _pink_ dress who was pouting. The girl was very in distressed-seems like a damsel in distress like the story they were reading- her hair was pitch black into piggy tails on each sides and was of course was wearing make-up on her face, looking like a real princess. Danny felt that she really didn't wanted to be in that dress and be wearing those markings on her face and he was curious about her.

Danny poked Tucker's shoulder, he looked at him in confused and Danny pointed at the girl.

"Look." With that Tucker turned his head towards the door and saw what was Danny was pointing at. He too could tell something about that girl, she seems different than her appearance. Like what the teacher told them don't judge people when they don't know them. It's rude.

"New girl." Tucker nodded, also curious about her. Both had a feeling about learning more about her.

"Okay princess we'll be back later please be nice to them, we don't want to go look for another school but wouldn't mind it." Jeremy said mumbling the last part that his wife could hear him, both of them really didn't like this option but it what made their princess happy. They would love meaning love that they would defiantly get her into a better, more expensive, and more cleaner for their lovely girl.

"Yes Daddy, bye mommy daddy." And that Jeremy and Pam hugged their little angel and watch as the girl went towards the puzzle floor with the rest of the kids, they smiled.

Ms. Sally looked up from the book and a bit of surprised that there was a new girl in class, she check what time it was and of course that the new girl that was coming was indeed on time, she smiled at the adorable girl in a pink fluffy dress.

"Boys and girls we have a new student here today, Samantha would you please come over here in the front." Sally asked and got a glare from Sam. Yet Sam went in front of the class feeling awkward towards the staring eyes.

"This is Samantha Manson, everybody say hi, she is going to stay with us for now on. Ok-."

"It's Sam." Sam said stubbornly, interrupting her which she was greeted with a look and a nod.

"Okay Sam well then would you please take a seat anywhere." Sally gestured towards the carpet floor, "And well start on another story called _Jack and the bean stock_."

Sam went over towards the back where Danny and Tucker where sitting at. She sat on the ground with her arms crossed looking all-so-not-happy look on her face.

Danny was the first to speak to her.

"Hi. I'm Danny."

"Hi." Sam said sternly.

"I'm Tuck-er." Tucker said slowly, pronouncing his name out.

"Hi." She said again.

"Would you like to be friends?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at him like trying to deciding to be or not, she sighs and nodded her head. "Sure."

And that was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"It's almost ready Jack!" Maddie announcing the almost finished portal and soon they could get it working and get the payment they have been waiting for and have more time with family as they could.

"Isn't that great Mads! Soon we could explore the ghost zone and finally catch a GHOST! Once we catch one I can't wait to whip it apart by molecule by molecules!" Jack rambled excitedly.

"First we got to catch one Jack." Maddie beamed at him, scribbling something intelligible on a piece of paper, which has a lot of scribbles on it already.

"Can't wait to see if my I mean our invention works on them wait until we tell the kids about it!" Jack looked at the portal with sparks in his eyes, rubbing his sweaty forehead with his arm.

"Yeah but Jazz doesn't seems to found of us working in the lab when we have Danny nearby she says it's a safety hazard. I don't know if we did the right decision about building it here?" Maddie frowned at what Jazz had said about it.

_"Mom who was that and what do they want?" Jazz asked as she finally came down and Danny in bed taking a naptime, curious about this and a weird feeling in her gut says something that has to do something with her parents' unhealthy obsessions about ghost._

_"They are the government sweetie and they wanted to fund us for making a ghost portal since back in the college days your father and I study ghost and made a proto-portal, but that backfired on us and seemly hit one of our friends." Maddie said happily about the first part but frowned when she mentioned about her and Jack other friend in college. Poor guy got his with the portal full blast in the face to end up with ecto-acne. _

_Jazz took in what her mom said and shook her head narrowing her eyes. Suspicious about where this is going. _

_"Mom, where are you and dad going to make this so called 'ghost portal'?" She asked raising her eyebrow. _

_"Where going to make it here Jazzy-pants! So that we could spend more time here with you guys and also be working on the project at the same time!" Jack beam hyper from the announcement that they were going to be funded for them making something. _

_"Here? Is that kind of a safety hazard for Danny and me? What If Danny somehow waltzed right down stairs and gets injured from your crazy inventions. Your obsessions with ghost are probably going to inflicted on Danny's social life. He's going to grow up and have other kids making fun of him 'because his parents are obsessed with ghost'!" Jazz explained why it's not all too safe for her parents to create that kind of contraption in the house, "At least you could do is not make it here and not take all your time working on that without spending time with your family." _

_"Don't worry sweetie it will only take us some time, we'll finish this in no time. Once we finished this project we will all go out for ice cream!" Maddie assured her paranoid daughter._

_"You promised to take some time while you are working for Danny and me?" She asked, questioning her parents cause last time they work on something they hadn't come out of the lab for a very long time and Jazz was alone, being all independent like she used to it, making herself dinner and breakfast. _

_"I promise."_

Maddie thought about that for a while and yet what had Jazz said made her think. They did took a lot more time down here working on the project then watching over her daughter and son grow up, she said she had promise to take time for spending time with them even when she was working. But she hadn't come out of the lab and she starting to regret it very much. They haven't gone to Danny's orientation for preschool; they missed on a lot of things for their kids.

She felt she was a horrible mother, but they were like this close to finish it and the due date is coming very, very soon. The Guys in White had been checking in on them.

"Okay are we ready to test it out?" She asked, looking at the almost finished machine in the wall, all it's need was to be turned on that's to go.

"Ready!" Jack announced holding the button in his hand, ready to push it.

"BANZAI!" Jack shouted as he slammed his fist against the small red button in his hands, both of them on their heels excitement was showed on their faces as some electricity spark showed, but then frowned and bend their heads down in disappointment. Sad that it didn't work they went upstairs not checking what was wrong with it and fix it. Too mad they didn't know that there was an 'on' switch inside.

…Later in that day….

"Jazz-y Jazz-y! New friend! Sam!" Danny shouted as jumping up and down as holding his sister hands, towards their home. Yet his friends were with him too. Tucker had permission to come but Sam weeellll not really, she crept through the main entrance while her parents weren't looking and follow her 'new' best friend.

"Hi Sam, I'm Jazz Danny's older sister." Jazz introduced herself to the small band of group.

"Hi." Both of them said as they finally made it to the Fenton residents. Their mouth dropped in awe as they stare at the big thing on top of the house, _what is that thing?_ Both of them thought. At the sight of this Danny laughed at his best friends looks, thinking they look funny. Sam noticed this.

"Hey what you laughing at?" She snapped getting Tucker out of the zone of staring in awe. Sam glared at Danny who is still is laughing at.

"You guys." Danny couldn't help it but to let out laughter's out of his systems. Making Sam and Tucker's faces light up red.

"Okay okay Danny it's not nice to laugh at others. It's rude and it hurts other people. Laugh with others but not at others." Jazz scolded her brother as they walked into the house, which is full of toys, and books. The living room was mostly clean but had some littered on the ground, a book or two about psychology. The kitchen is the worst kind of dishes where laying everywhere, in the sink on the table (which where clean) in the cupboard but they were sometimes full of green slime.

"Well Tucker, Sam this is our home..." Jazz trailed on her eyes darted around until it landed upon the coffee table where an oh so innocent note lying neatly there. Mocking everyone, like saying "Hey come and read me." That way to her. Suspicious she is she curiously stalked over to the prey, telling the kids to go and play yet not to go into the basement. This of course was ignored.

"Hey what's down there?" Sam asked curious what's behind the beyond of beyond of the stupid metal door, which she presumed say it's probably a downstairs something. Danny looked at the door then hesitantly looked back at her. Shaking his head.

"Don't know?"

"Let's go then." Tucker said imagining probably something techy down there.

"Yeah lets." Sam said as she opened the metal door. The three descended downstairs quietly the only sound is their soul of their shoes hitting the concrete floor. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs they stared into the mess of the lab, but mostly at the huge gap in the wall. They didn't noticed that they started to slow walk over to it, not moving their eyes off of it and mouth still hanging down where a fly could go in.

Then suddenly Sam had an idea which the idea wasn't too much safe. She looked at the two boys and said.

"Lets go check it."

Both of them looked at her with horror and curiosity on their face was she saying that they should all go in there to check the gap in the wall?

"No safety." Danny explained to her.

"Uh." Tucker trailed on thinking on an explanation about way he didn't want to go in, he did loved the tech stuff around him but knew it was dangerous, even some of the bottle has this skull on it and to him it is creepy. Tech? Yes. Knowing what happens if they explore the thing? No.

Sam sighed a little, seeing that there over in the small corner was a small white and black hazmat suit, which looks the size of Danny. She walked over there grabbed it and shoved it at Danny.

"Wear this. Safety." Saying that making it as an explanation it is now safety for them to check it out.

Quickly putting on over his regular cloths, he frowned at his suit, it looked like something he got at his birthday the on hazmat suit in orange like his dads, but this one doesn't have a hood. But at least it probably his color.

"Okay, it's on. What now?" He asked, pinching the silky fabric.

"Now you go in." Sam said, daring him "Or you chicken?"

"Hey." He yelled, then mumbling something in gibberish, then stepping in the hole. It was huge and littered with wires on the ground which Danny wasn't much paying attention to it. Beeping noise filled his ears as walked a little deeper in there. He glanced back at his friends, smiling showing that he wasn't afraid of it, and did it. No chicken here. Both Tucker and Sam looked amazed still.

Danny looked up moving to his right of the wall (which is the left if you're standing where Tucker and Sam where looking inside it) and didn't noticed he got one of his foot stuck wrapped up in the wires.

"Okay. I'm done. Huge and big!" He said as he was about to take a step forward, he fell and accidentally hit a button on the wall that he didn't see. The sides of the machine lit up with electrical sparks.

As the spark went violently through the whole portal, which Sam and Tucker screamed Danny's name, it hit Danny making him scream louder than he could hear his friends' calling him.

The pain was unbearable, too hurtful, and too painful like his insides where squeezing it together, and then bends inward, and every molecule felt like they were rearranging themselves. DNA adding something new into them likes a new best buddy. Danny let out an agonizing scream that filled up the whole house.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs-

Jazz has just finished ready the note where it said that her parents were going out to buy some more stuff for the portal and asked if it was okay if she watched over Danny. As always. She looked where her brother his new friends where last time, but the spot they were standing was empty. Hmm they must be in Danny's room or in the kitchen, or yet outside.

Jazz went to go get her book until she heard the screams coming from the basement. Panic swelled up in her as she ran towards the noise – the lab. Oh no.

_What did I told them not to go in the lab!_ She thought angry and scared of what could of happen. She shouldn't have taken too much time developing the note and forgot to take a glance or so at her baby brother.

What had they gotten into? What had happen? Who's hurt? She ran down the stairs and was met with a terrorizing sight.

Her baby brother laying on the floor looking paler as ever and looking like a ghost.

* * *

**This is the first part of him getting his power next chpater is probably Jazz freaking out because of it.**

**I think this gets some review I think so.**

**Seeyah**


	6. powers pt 2

**Well here is a chapter for you guys. **

**I'm here to annouce my new beta reader. Yeah I got one! (or two) Okay I got two beta readers but it is fine with it, it means that I will have two people to beta my work and I would get two work/beta'ed pieces. This chapter has been beta'ed by Spectral Angel thank you, so much. **

**Read**

* * *

He felt horrible like that one time he was sick, and he couldn't get out of bed. Everything in his body hurt. A large headache had formed and he could feel something wet trickle down his checks. Plus he felt nauseous; bile was coming up his throat. His mind was blank and fuzzy and he couldn't think. Why was he hurting so badly? Where was he? What's happening and who's talking?

Even worse his ears were ringing, loudly; he wished he could just simply move his arms so he could place them over his ears and block out the noise. His whole body soon became numb, and drowsiness was coming over his senses. He didn't know what that meant, but his instincts told him that it was bad. It was telling him that he was going to have to take a longer nap than usual. He of course loved naps, he used his time at school sometimes when Tucker was sick and would just sleep while the teacher read to them. When he was younger he took a lot of naps.

If he took that nap, would he ever wake up from it? He couldn't tell and he really didn't want to know. But his traitorous eyelids were drooping down, half-way to closing. Images of his loved ones-his sister, mom, dad, and his two best friends he met. And he was just getting to know them. Plus school had just started.

Yes he hated it sometimes, but he was soon getting comfortable of going there and have, weeelll fun. They were just playing all day long, taking naps, and having story-time. So it basically was fun. But Some things that he probably wouldn't miss were Dash, the older kids, and the others. Sure they were his classmates but he always got picked on, called a loser, weirdo, etc.

Now he felt really tired.

Jazz knelt down next to her brother, at least, that's who she thought it was. The boy had snow-white hair and a jumpsuit with black on it. It also had the opposite color of that on it; white boots, white belt, white gloves, and a white collar. And he was lying with his face on the ground. She put her hands on him – which she quickly retracted since the boy was very cold, like ice. She then proceeded to gently turn him over so that his back was on the ground instead of his face. She quickly gasped at the sight.

It was definitely Danny, her baby brother. Tears fell down her cheeks until a noise like a generator starting up made her look at the portal. Jazz glared at it fiercely. She knew that thing was a hazardous thing to have in their home. She told her parents that it could hurt one of them and Danny had to prove it. When her parents got back, she was going to have a 'chat' with them.

"Danny?" both Sam and Tucker said at the same time, eyes wide. Their friend could be dead, and they could be the one that killed him. Tears prickled in their eyes and horrible wailing noises came from their lungs. Both of them had tears running rapidly down their cheeks, Sam had mascara with the tears. Of course she would wear mascara- That's what girly-girl princesses wear. They stood near Danny and was slowly walking closer. Why did they have to let him go in there? Why did they have to have that dare? Why, oh why?

This situation had just become a sobbing feast. If somebody talked, no one would even be able to hear them over the cries of desperation and depression. Tears made out of stress and overwhelming sadness.

Danny had finally gotten that fuzzy feeling out of his mind, and could make out the noise around him. It sounded like wails, like someone who was crying over a lost loved one. He then figured out what the wet stuff on his cheek was. He was crying too. He opened his baby blue eves; well, that's what color he thought it was. But it was different. They were now glowing green, and the white part around his iris was pitch black, like a never ending black hole. He saw his sister and his two best buddies crying and he furrowed his eyebrows. Why would they be crying? Concern filled his chest, he didn't like others crying.

"Jazzy? Sam? Tuck?"

With that sound the wails had turned into hiccups and sniffles and Jazz moved her hands away from her face. They all looked at each other, than at the body on the ground that they thought was dead. The three had wide eyes as they saw Danny alive and looking very confused.

"Danny? You're _alive_!" Jazz squealed hugging Danny, making him grunt in pain and scrunch up his face.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker again said at the same time. They looked at each other, their eyes red and puffy, then back to Danny. Both felt so very happy and excited that their sadness disappeared from them at the sight of their um-supposed-to-be-dead-friend.

Soon the situation became a happy, hugging, lovey dove-y fest. Everyone was happy Danny was back alive. Well, alive as a hybrid could be. And yet, Danny still didn't know that he had had a very apparent change. But he knew he could feel his arms and the rest of his body, and he felt very happy about that. Also, the ringing in his ears had left. But now he felt so energetic; like he could run around the house for hours and hours on end and do whatever he wanted. Then he felt something in his throat that made him wince.

"Hurts." Danny voice was raspy and was very dry. Wishing he had water right now, because his throat hurt when he swallowed. It hurt like running a mile and not taking a single drink of water. Which resulted in a very dry mouth, and that was for sure not fun to have.

It was a good thing that Jazz got the hint and told Danny that she was going to be right back. And with a quick painful nod she ran upstairs and got a glass of water. Jazz didn't waste her time in the kitchen and she ran back to them and helped her baby brother with the drink. Which he didn't mind at all, he was definitely glad to have the cold liquid drain down his throat.

"Thanths." He said liking the way his voice sounded now, the water helped a lot.

"No problem baby brother, but you are in deep trouble." She said with relief that her baby brother was alive, and well... different. The accident will probably have some effect on his brain and she would have to psychology test with him. Probably each week, trying to get her brother back to normal. He would be paralyzed for like probably the rest of his life, he was only three for Pete sake! "After I told you three to stay out of the lab you go ahead and come down here! Now look at what happened!" She stared at the three as she was scolding them for disobeying her order.

The three toddlers shuffled nervously, suddenly looking at the floor as if it was important. Sure they had disobeyed her, but they were so curious to what was done here. Danny had never been here before, even when he was little-r. He wanted to know the reason why he couldn't come down. But there was plenty of proof of why he couldn't and shouldn't come down all around them, dangerous weapons, poison toxic, sparking electrical wires,scalpels, and etc.

"We're sorry." All three said softly, sniffling.

Jazz sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I should have watched you guys more carefully. Danny suffered something big and horrible, and it was really scary. We almost lost him." _And we couldn't live without him._ She thought sadly. If her brother truly didn't make it the house would be cold and lonely, Maddie and Jack would probably be mopey and depressed, and they would probably be in their own cave living an unhealthy life. They would probably stop the ghost stuff, but that was a positive thing.

…

Jazz carried her brother up to his room for the rest of the day. He had fallen asleep down in the basement on the cold hard metal floor while his friends were still looking at him in concern, but staring at him in awe at the same time. He didn't know why, but didn't care either. He was feeling tired again but not the same feeling as before, it felt something like exhaustion. It felt like you did something in the day to make you very tired and not want to move a single muscle.

He had been carried like a baby (But he was only three) up the stairs with his head resting on Jazz's shoulder and feet hanging out. It was a very adorable sight to see.

Once she had put her brother in the crib she went back downstairs were the two toddlers were waiting impatiently, they were of course, relieved and tired. It had been a very long day for all of them, and yet the three didn't get to play.

Jazz grabbed a cordless phone and dialed Tuckers parents, and told them to pick him up. Then she started to dial another number but stopped dead…she didn't even know the other number. Better yet she didn't even think that girl Sam even had permission to come over. When she had picked up her brother and his friend Tucker a couple blocks away from the school the girl came running towards them, asking Danny if she could join them. Of course she had accepted the offer of her coming along, she was happy that Danny was getting along with others. Not thinking if she had asked her parents if it was alright. She hasn't even met them, yet.

Worry filled her chest, she had taken a child away from the school. She gave a quick glance at the girl who called herself Sam and back at the phone. _Oh no? What am I going to do? _She thought. Her parents must be really worried that their daughter had disappeared from the school. And it was all her fault.

_Okay calm down, everything is going to be okay._ She reassured herself, _I can make things right_. Jazz put the phone back into its receiver, letting it charge. She walked over to them, they were going to fall asleep, and both of them had really tired eyes that were going to close. Their faces were stained with tear marks and one with mascara.

"Sam? Did you come here without permission? Does your mommy know you're here?" She asked kneeling down on one knee.

She shook her head and yawned loudly, she knew she was going to get into trouble now, and was going to be grounded for probably a month. Her parents must be so worried about her, they must afraid about what could of happened to her.

"Home." She said softly.

"Jazzy?" Another voice spoke.

"Yes Tucker?"

"Me want to go home. I want mommy and daddy." He half whined, half yawned as he spoke.

"Don't worry your mommy and daddy is on the way. Sam we have to go to contact your parents, do you know their number?" Maybe she learned her parent's number, still they are three and they have yet to learn where they lived and who to contact in an emergency.

Again she shook her head, and another noise was heard. All three of them looked at the door. Someone was at the door, probably Tucker's parents. Jazz told them to wait right there as she went to open the door, and of course it was Tucker's parents there, smiling at her.

They were glad that Tucker had made a friend and a really good one too. They had been wanting Tucker to get one, so that he would get away from all the tech and open up to others, to make one single friend. But one day they had finally got what they wanted.

"Hello Jazz, thanks for taking Tucker over here. We are so thankful; you know we've been trying to get Tucker to get friends." Angela said smiling, wearing her usual purple dress.

"You don't know how much it meant for us to get Tucker away from all that tech that couldn't be compared to a real friend. So how was he?" Angela said with her husband, Maurice that was wearing a blue sweater vest over a white shirt-sleeves button up short and a red tie.

"No problem, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, I'm glad that Danny had also made a friend, we've been trying to get him to socialize." Jazz gestured them inside, which they accepted, but only a few couple steps into the house and they were welcome with a loud and tired voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tucker ran at them jumping into his mother's open arms and was lifted up. He rested his head on his mother's collar bone, ready to take a nap. Both parents were happy at the sight, but worried about the tear streaks on his cheeks . But wasn't going to pressure on that right now as seeing how tired he must have been. Giving their thanks to her and left. Leaving Sam and Jazz all to herself.

"Okay now it's your turn."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Pam shrieked and was ready to faint into her husband arms. Both of them were raging mad, and worried. Fear was also evident on their face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT OUR DAUGHTER ISN'T HERE?! SHE HAS TO BE! WHERE ELSE WOULD SHE GO! TODAY WAS HER FIRST DAY!" Jeremy yelled, his fists were clutched tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

Ms. Sally took a step back, eyes wide with fear. She had handled angry parents before, but these were much worse. They were rich and they could get her fired. She felt scared, very scared. And very guilty. Yes guilty, because she hadn't counted all of them before they ran off to go to their parents. She should have looked to see all of their faces before she sent them running. Of course the parents would be in the classroom to get them, but she thought that the girl had seen her mommy and daddy and went to them. But she was wrong. Someone could have kidnapped her and it would be on her head if she got hurt.

She didn't want to get fired, she loved and cared for her job. She loved waking up in the morning, getting ready for the day, and most importantly seeing the children. They would tell her stories sometimes, play with her and other things. She loved teaching, she had wanted to be a teacher when she was young and planned on being a preschool teacher. She was already an assistant teacher and it seemed her job was good. But she felt like she was soon to be fired for this one big mistake.

"Please calm down Mrs. and Mr. Manson everything we'll be alright. Your daughter is probably taking a potty break." She lied trying to reassure them. She wanted them to remain calm, and stop the yelling that was scaring some of the kids around her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD WE CALM DOWN! THE BATHROOM WAS DOWN THE HALL AND SHE WASN'T IN THERE, PAM CHECKED!" Jeremy yelled glaring at the assistant teacher. Poor Sally.

Ms. Sally inhaled and stood straight braving up, and said, "Mr. Manson I would like to have you please lower your voice and calm down. You're scaring the kids. Your daughter will show up sooner or later but trust me we have staff out everywhere searching for any sign of her." She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

They were still mad but cooled off a little, not yelling at the top of their lungs anymore. Jeremy huffed, annoyed. He hoped she was right.

….

Jazz was holding the "princess" Sam's hand as they were walking back to the preschool. She had left a note for her parents that she was going to be out and said that Danny was taking a nap, and that he was NOT TO BE DISTURBED. Sure she would say about his new appearance to them but that had to be later. Right now she had to return one troublemaker.

They passed pedestrians on the way, they looked at her weirdly but went back to ignoring the little girl in the princess dress.

Soon they were coming close to the school and she let out a sigh, going inside with the girl, where they met up with two mad looking parents and a scared assistant teacher.

"I'm sorry, but this little one had followed my brother and his friend home, and I had just noticed her. I'm so sorry." Jazz apologized giving the girl back to them. "I'm Jazz Fenton by the way."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE PRINCESS?!" Pam the overprotective mother yelled as she saw the mascara on her daughter chubby cheeks, "I'm going to call the police." She rummaged through her purse.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it was an accident that she followed us home. I didn't know that she had not come without permission, I thought my parents had met you guys, since she is friends with my brother." She said defensively, trying to make things right. It wasn't her fault it was just an accident.

"Why would we have our Sammy-kins be friends with your brother?" Pam said, still looking in her purse, "We wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't because of that wretched kid."

Jazz snap her head up at her, anger now filling her chest. She had no rights to call her sweet caring baby brother a 'wretched kid'. It wasn't right to judge someone if you've never met before. "Listen here, you can't just go judging people that you don't know, and to let you know _my_ brother is the sweetest kid I know. He wouldn't even hurt a fly and I don't appreciate that you're insulting him to my face. And it wasn't his fault either for they're only a kid and you should know kids. They make tons of mistakes, and they will learn from them."

While they were fighting the assistant teacher was staring at them wide eyes and all, afraid to move, to talk, to break up the fight, but she knew one thing, Jazz was right. Kids do dumb things and they make tons of mistakes that they will learn from. She should stop them before the police gets involve; they can settle this like civilized people.

While they were arguing, Jeremy held his precious daughter in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest while she half-slept still listening to them. She didn't like them yelling, it was hurting her ears and she couldn't sleep. She was super-duper tired from the events of today and crying her head off.

"Go to rest Sammy-kins." He said softly kissing her head and glared at Jazz.

Sam looked up at him with teary eyes, "Please make 'em stop." She pleaded.

"Sure thing sweetie." He sighed he would let his wife call the police and have Jazz go to prison from taking their daughter, but he guessed he could give her a 'pass trouble card'. He put the other hand that wasn't holding Sam on his wife's shoulder; she tensed then looked at him glaring at him for stopping her. "Pam." He shook his head.

She stared him, she couldn't believe in what he was saying, but she saw the look in her Sammy-kins tired eyes and knew that she would never have to. Pam gave out a long angry, exasperated sigh. _She is so on the list and so are the Fentons._ She thought mentally putting Jazz and her family on the list of dislikes. Yes it's sad to be true, but they do have a list.

"_Fine_." She hissed, "I won't call the police but next time if you're thinking of taking my Sammy-kins I will get them. I'm not having my daughter going near your brother ever."

Jazz sigh in relief but then started, "You can't do that, they are in the same class how can you not have my brother go near Sam?"

"We can transfer her." Pam said sternly.

"Now, now let's not get rash here. There would no need to have to transfer to another school ma'am. We'll find a way that they won't go near each other but we can't control them, if they want to be near each other because they are friends and friends do hang out, playing with each other we can't control defriending them." Ms. Sally butted in quickly.

Pam and Jeremy looked at her, and Jazz mentally thanked her. They stood there for a while until one of them remembers they had to do something.

Jazz kicked herself because she had left Danny home by himself and in his condition right now, he'll be freaking out. "Well is this settled now? Hmm?" She gave them a skeptical look.

"Sure thing, now excuse us because _we_ are leaving." Both of them stuck their nose up in the air and left.

…

Jazz came home to a loud scream, she panicked, and again what could of happen when she was gone? Was their parents' home and somehow found out about Danny's new appearance, and didn't recognize him from his white hair, different colored eyes, and his hazmat suit which was now black and white? It was a totally different than the one that he got when he was so much a littler.

Another loud noise was heard and this time it wasn't coming from Danny's room, she wondered why but didn't sounder on it. She ran towards the noise which was coming from the lab, again. Didn't Danny learn from today?

Once she was down the stairs she saw Danny on the floor again but sitting up crying his head out. Poor Danny. Jazz knelt down next to him.

"Shh…shhh…don't cry. Everything is okay. What happened? Why are you down here?" Jazz asked lifting him onto her lap while wiping away the tears.

"M-me….f-f-felll." Danny sobbed holding his head in his arms.

"It's okay Danny we all fall sometimes, but we bring ourselves right back up. But why are you down here?"

"W-went…thr-through fl-floor." He pointed towards the ceiling that was above them, Danny's room was right above it.

Went through the floor huh? Jazz didn't believe him one bit. Shaking her head she got up lifting Danny up in her arms and carried him upstairs. "Let's go get some ice cream to make that better." With that Danny gave a sad smile.

Things are going to get interesting now.

* * *

**I believe this will get some reviews and it will. **

**I'm super happy. **

**Seeyah:D**


	7. The aliens and the astronaut

**Sorry for the long wait, and that I haven't uploaded anything. So do not fear for I'm not dead, I am Batman! *I wish I was* **

**Thanks to Pheek for beta'd this. **

* * *

The next day Danny was feeling better but woozy. Once he had woken up his head had been spinning for a while until he closed his eyes for some couple of minutes to open them up to feel refresh. Yesterday was long and painful, but that was past. It was a new day with new problems. But before anything he felt really hungry, his stomach grumbled loudly. He slid off of his small rocket ship bed, and went out of his room only in PJ's. He didn't think about it, but he didn't remembered putting on Pj's and going to sleep. He only remembered that he had fallen through the ground of his room and ended up in the basement where the scary hole hurt him. He shivered at the thought but kept on going.

He hopped down every step, making a _thump_ noise every time his feet landed on a step, making his presences of his awaking. He could smell food in the kitchen, making him drool so he quickened his pace of hopping. Once he was in the kitchen he sat in his chair like normal, swinging his tiny little legs smiling innocently like nothing ever had happen like yesterday. He couldn't wait to eat; he was starving.

A plate of cut up pancakes was set in front of him from his smiling mother who didn't know about what had happen to Danny yesterday. Both Maddie and Jack had come back home from their long trip to the store, tired; they asked how was Jazz's day and then asked about Danny. Jazz had paused and frowned, she had said he was sleeping in his room and was not to be disturbed, then said that they needed to talk later. They were about to go downstairs to work on the portal but were too tired. They think they could do it later when they were well rested, where they could spend more time on it. The due date was reaching it's time and they had to finish it before they come storming in.

Of course they were disappointed but thought they had done something wrong, so that's why they went to the store to buy more parts.

Danny said nothing, just went happily on his way eating his cut ghost-shaped pancakes, stuffing his mouth and gooey syrup but something was off the way they tasted were different of how his mother used to make. He titled his head and looked at the rest on his plate. But before he knew it the cut pieces were forming together with a green hue. It kind of scary and weird.

"Mommy?" He said not looking up from his plate. Now they were formed into one whole, looking like a ghost. It started to fly off of his plate hovering few inches. "M-mmommy?" He tried again to get his mom's attention.

The little voice brought her out of her musing of her new project that was taking a while; she looked towards her baby boy but panicked and felt really annoyed. This happened before food coming to life when Jazz was little and at thanksgiving. So they had to stop it because it was trying to eat the ginger's hair. They don't know why they were always coming alive but a lot of times when they come alive it was because of them using ectoplasm with their appliance; the microwave, stove, lights, and what they use down in the basement.

Maddie grabbed a small – but not too dangerous- gun at the pancake ghost that was now about to attack her son. "Eat this you ecto-scum! Don't you dare harm my baby boy!" She started shooting, making sure she didn't hit Danny, hit the target and it decimated into black ashes. Danny's eyes were wide in awe and he started to clap his hands. He didn't know why his pancake did that but it amazed him and was a funny show to watch his mom make it go boom into black sand.

Danny laughed and started to pick up the black ashes, playing with it, letting it slip through his fingers. He kept on playing with his black ash food until it was swiped away by an amused mother. She shook her head and dusted the ash into the garbage and put the plate into the sink. Guessing now that she has to make something simple for her hungry boy; she picked a peanut butter sandwich.

At that moment a fuzzy hair ginger sixteen year old slumped her way into the kitchen and sat down, not ready for the day. Today was a Saturday anyways, it was okay to take a day off before she went to take a shower and watch over her brother, and read a good book. She looked at Danny, her eyes widened. Danny was different when she had last seen him, he wasn't with white hair, and green pupils with black that surrounded it and his clothing were in a different color than what she had put on him. How in the world has he changed? He was looking like his normal self before the accident. '_How did he change colors?_' she thought but shook the thought away she could worried about it later.

"Jazz, honey, are you feeling alright?" Maddie frowned clearly worried about her other child. Her daughter doesn't look like herself _buuuttt_ it is a Saturday.

Jazz glared at her mother still angry with them from making that _thing_ in their house, where it isn't really protected from small innocent children. "Yeah mom, I'm okay." She laced her voice in anger but she felt guilty for the harsh tone, "Sorry. Just tired, but _we_ do need to talk about your project." Jazz rubbed her forehead, a headache setting in.

"Okay sweetie, we could talk now. So what about the portal?" Maddie raised an eyebrow and sat down, one arm under her chin as she was looking her daughter in the eyes.

Danny frowned at hearing this, he shivered. "Mommy? Can I go?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. Go play." Maddie smiled as Danny jumped down from the chair and hurried off to whatever. Maddie went back towards the conversation. "What were you going to say?" she asked.

"Mom the portal-"Jazz got cut off by a grinning Jack Fenton coming into the kitchen, all happy with a new "Toy" in his hands.

"Maddie the portal, it's works! Don't know what went wrong yesterday, but it works today! Mustin' done something today to get it up. Come Jazzypants I'll get Danny! You guys will love to see this!" Jack boomed running off to get Danny, not even notice he interrupted Jazz or the glare that she sent him for doing so.

Maddie was excited to hear this; she stood up leading her chair to fall backward to hit the ground. She couldn't believe it. "Come Jazz!" She ran off towards the lab leaving a grumpy Jazz to follow. They were met with a sight which made Jazz mad and concern and Maddie confuse and worried. _What's wrong with Danny?_

Jack Fenton was near the lab door with a screaming Danny, who has his hands gripping onto the ledge of the lab door having a full on tantrum. Jack had a confuse expression as the same with his wife; they never thought that their son would ever react like that.

"Nooooo! I don't want to go!" Danny screamed kicking in his father's grip trying to get free. He hit Jack in the stomach which took the breath out of him. The grip had loosened a little.

"Don't you want to see the portal Danny?" Jack asked.

"Dad I don't think he wants to see it. Let him go. It's freaking him out." Jazz stated, annoyed at her father's actions. Why couldn't they see that Danny is scared of the lab? This is what to talk about on a psych test.

Maddie sighed and looked pleadingly at her husband and said, "Dear, let him go he doesn't need to see the portal; he can see the portal another time."

Jack stood there, sad at the news that his only son didn't want to see it, it being an amazing sight to see-the glowing swirly green light shining into another world-and it was indeed a sight to look at. He kind of regretted to let him go but he let up. How in the world would their son be a ghost hunter when he grows up if he was scared? Danny was happy to leave. He ran up the stairs in a hurry, like there was no tomorrow. They watched him until he was out of sight, then went back doing what they were first doing, heading towards the lab.

Jack was hopping happily down the stairs just like how Danny was when he was going down the stairs. Once they were all down they all grasped at the sight. Maddie smiled and Jazz glared at it.

"It's amazing…how…how did it turn on, Jack?" Maddie asked in awe; she moved closer to it.

"I was about to work on it when it started to open up and show the green swirly lights. Don't know what triggered it but I'm glad it worked!" Jack stood next to her, put a hand over her shoulders and had the other arm in the air. Jazz grunted, she knew how it turned on and hated it even more. Jack didn't even hear it but Maddie sure did; she turned her head towards her daughter.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone, the hand on her shoulder slid off as she turned around to look straight at Jazz. Jack looked confused and looks at Maddie and Jazz.

"The _reason why_ the portal had turned on was because of Danny. He went into it and somehow turned it on and got hurt, almost killing himself in it! This wouldn't have happen if you guys didn't have _this_ here! I warned you guys about this and you didn't listened, now Danny is freaked out of the basement. You scared him to death!" She glared at both of them.

Maddie's eyes widen in surprise and worry. "You let him down here!?" she screeched, looking around making sure nothing was out-of-place. "How could you let him down here!? He could have mess this up!"

Jazz eyebrows went up and angered flared through her. "I-I-I didn't let him down here! I took my eyes off of him to read your note that you guys left and when I turned around he wasn't where he was before. I thought he was up the stairs in his room with his friends. But I found him down, here hurt, laying on the ground cause' you had the 'on' button in the inside of it." She huffed out, "This wouldn't happened if you guys had locked the basement door! Or made that at the G.I.W. place like they wanted!"

Maddie and Jack were surprised to hear her outburst, she did have some points they could've done- like number one locking the door. But Danny looked fine this morning or else he would be in his room crying his eyes out. Maddie didn't believe that her son had made the portal working.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but I don't think a three year old could manage to open this up." She pointed towards the open portal. Neither of them noticed three octopus-shaped ghosts flew out and went through the ceiling towards Danny's room.

Once Danny was in his room, he slammed the door shut, shivering as the thought of being back down there made him scared. He felt dizzy and wanted to rest, take the nap for the evening now for so he could be better.

He stumbled over towards his bed, climbing onto it and plopping his head onto the pillow. He hugged his orange rocket ship plushy for his dear life, not letting it go in a lifetime.

The moment of silence spoke for itself as his eyes dropped down, a huge yawn came out of his mouth and he snuggled himself to his pillow, hugging it too. His mind soon went back to dream time, where the beautiful night was, and there were billions of shiny stars around him, himself in this enormous spacecraft that has easy buttons to wherever he wanted to go. He smiled as he passed Venus, the hottest planet-not hotter than the sun of course- and off towards the Asteroid belt, he looked back where Earth was. It was way far back, if he was this far shouldn't he be aging? Nah, this was dream land and in dream land Danny could do anything, plus it was light years back.

The Earth was the most beautiful thing he saw out in dreamland where there were light clouds over the blue sea or where the green shaggy land would be, past that there were the brightest star in the Milky Way galaxy, the 7th generation sun, name Sol. He could see the sun flare sweeping towards Earth, Venus, and Mercury. Danny thought that it was going to burn those planets so he thought of it to quickly disappear, there it was gone, it wasn't there anymore. He smiled. Sure he doesn't know the names of the planets but he knows the son and what planet he lives on.

Everything was going super good until there was a rumble in the rocket-ship and he stumble back hitting his head on something hard. He whimpered, it hurt badly, he hadn't dreamt about him getting hurt or the spacecraft to get hit. Once he steadied himself back up he saw the most horrific sight ever.

There, where the Earth was, it was no more. The Earth had exploded in front of his wide blue eyes.

"Noo!" His voice was low at to a whisper. This can't be happening! Danny thought of it back and everything was fine, but when he opened his eyes it was still the same. Tears flowed down his cheek, the only planet with life in the Milky Way galaxy had gone into nothing, and it disappeared. His family was there, his mommy, daddy, sister, his friends Tucker, and Sam. The people he care the most were there on the Earth and now dead.

This once happy dream had just become a nightmare.

Danny woke up in start, his breathing was heavy and he clutched his orange rocket to his chest. Tears prickled down his cheeks. He wanted Mommy, Jazzy or Daddy right now. Before he could get up, there was this blue mist coming out of his lips making him shiver. He sat there confused, scared but even curious. He wanted to know what that was. He forgot his dream to focus on what just happen.

In few short minutes of getting a blank idea for it there was coming out of his floor. It looked like octopuses but they were with a green hue around them, red eyes and their tentacles were not that long as an octopus in the ocean. His eyes were wide in shock, but he didn't scream out loud. He got out of bed and walked up to them.

Instead of being scared he smiled putting out a hand for 'it' to shake. "Hi, my name is Danny, what's yours?" They didn't answer, nor said a word. Danny frowned these guys were being rude. "Wellll…I'm waiting. You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Again they didn't say a word; Danny didn't know if they even could talk or make a noise. He had let his arm down to his side a while ago. "okayy…to scared to talk..." Danny said this now lighting up, "then do you want to play?"

The three looked at each other with their eyebrows up, confused of why the little boy is not afraid of them. They didn't very much like that. Their expression darkened, and opened their mouth to look more frightening. It very much didn't scare Danny.

"Oh let's play scary aliens chasing the ast-astro-asronut!" Danny cheered having his arms up in the air in a 'Y' shape, like doing the YMCA dance. "You guys be the scary aliens and I be the asronut!" Danny giggled and started to run, jumping on his bed running towards the other side, and jumping off of it. The three of the ghost were after him like as Danny's plan of game. Danny were flinging his arms around, unaware that his hands were glowing a green hue.

His hands were –right now- pointed towards the three and "Boom!" the three were slammed against the wall. Danny was laughing at the sight of them. He of course was having so much fun in this game. He loved this game he played it with his sister, mommy, and daddy. They were either slow, too fast or were just plan boring; they never were flying in the air and make noise like these guys. Danny enjoyed their company.

The three just shook it off and went after him again, which made Danny happy. They played for a while and the more times the three got hit with ectoplasm in the face. The three were getting bored of this and just as annoyed, instead of chasing the boy they left through the ceiling again, leaving the boy to himself.

The feeling of them leaving made the boy sad and displeased. He was having so much fun with these guys. Oh well, he will play later with them if they came back. At that moment the bedroom door open revealing a concern sister and mom.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Maddie asked kneeling down, hugging her son tightly. Tears falling.

"Great, why? Something wrong?" Danny asked now being concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, why would say that?"

"You are crying mommy. Why are you sad?" Danny asked lips quivering, he hated other people being sad and crying, it hurt him.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. Nothing to worry about sweetie," Maddie said and chuckled a little, whipping away the tears that were going to fall.

"So what have you been doing here all day, Danny? Seeing that you haven't changed out of your PJ's," Jazz asked, kneeling down too, also getting a hug from Danny.

"I played aliens chasing the as-astro-asronut with three octopuses! They were fun but they left through the wall." He pointed over to the one wall that the three left just some moments ago.

"Well that seems fun, you wanna play it?" Jazz asked. Unknown to them that the three octopuses were ghost trying to harm the boy but didn't know that they were playing a game.

* * *

**Okay when I wrote this my science class was in the space unite. If you want to know, or don't know or already know, the son is name Sol, the moon's name is Luna, Venus is the hottest planet, you think it's not but it is, the Astroid Belt is between Mars and Jupiter. The sun is the 7th generation. It is very scary to think of the generation of the suns', the size of them. How small and how big they are. Also that it is also scary to think of the suns are way bigger than our planet. **

**If your thinking that Maddie and Jack know about Danny's powers now, you are wrong. No they don't know #1 I don't want them to know, yet *Mumbles about not wanting them to ever know...* Ahem back to the point, #2 Maddie and Jack wouldn't belive that Danny would be alive because they don't believe that someone could survived an electricty shock in a powerful thing, which could kill anyone who steps inside. They just think he was injuried. **

**For Danny's fighting the ghosts he's going to play games with them because he is young, innocent and naive, and little kids are smart but naive. Little kids scares me because they they are loud, annoying, weird, says weird things, and so more but that's what I think the list could go on but that's all I could think of. Sure Kids are nice, they are nice and kind, and they will look up to you as a leader. I go to this one girls camp, which has tons of little kids there and I'm one of the PA's who runs the activites for the little kids. I freak out when I have to talk out loud in front of them, I'm scared to talk to them because i'm not good at talking in front of anyone that's not in like regular conversation. Sorry for my rambling.**

**Oh! and here are some good movies, 2012, The Day After Tomorrow, Independance Day. Those are some I could think of. They're good and all, 2012 and Independance Day are both directed by the same persone who has a creative and active imagination. **


	8. Crayons races and a Box ghost!

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Thanks to Pheek for helping me, chaning things when needed and giving some advice. **

**So in the last Chapter I said that Danny will play games when he is fighting ghosts...well, I'm going to have Danny and the ghost play a game or not. Danny is not always going to play games with ghosts, he would be playing games with his two best friends too.**

* * *

"Hey, you wanna race? See who's the fastest?" Danny asked Tucker, who was sitting next to him at the tiny tables, both of them were coloring in a picture book.

The weekend had passed by fast, Jazz and Maddie had kept an eye out for him, but why he wondered? It made him feel uncomfortable to have someone watching his every move, but was glad to have someone to play with. Tucker and Sam couldn't come over any time on Saturday or Sunday. He was getting bored and a bored kid wasn't really a good thing. Sure he got powers but who to play with and try out his powers with?

"Uh…sure?" Tucker said hesitantly, knowing that Danny had powers and could cheat. Who knows what kind of powers his best friend has? He wondered how many does he has.

"Great!" Danny said with much enthusiasm, "Okay, on one, two…three. Go!"

Both of them reached for the crayons that were in the middle of the table, they got a hold of several, moving them to the side for a quick switch when needed. Then on they went, as quickly as they went, wanted to be the first to finish. The speed was fast; both were making a lot of mistakes, going over the lines. Mostly they've been scribbling all over the place in the book, not really care of if the color was inside the design or not. Which was most of the time it wasn't in.

Danny studied his work; his right hand was moving very fast that you can't see it, his brows knitted in concentration. On the other hand, Tucker was much different, he also had his hand moving fast enough that he had his tongue out. Yet sometimes he would look over at Danny, checking on how far his buddy was.

Since Danny's hand was moving fast he didn't noticed anything wrong with it, but there was a light glow of a green hue coming out. Then, out of nowhere, Danny fell face down on the table with a thump noise.

The pain wasn't that bad; he put his left hand under him and pushed up but yet he was stuck half way up. He looked at his other arm; it was stuck in the table! How in the world did his arm get stuck? He looked to his friend who had his mouth ajar in awe.

He was too in awe but was worried… and scared out of his mind. He could feel the arm on the other side, hand moving to touch the table.

"It's stuck!" he half-whinnied half-cried. Yes, he was very scared, and very worried that others might find out about it. He didn't want to be called a freak anymore by Dash, the bully, or the other classmates. But something came to thought. Why can't he feel the wooden table inside of him when the table is through him? Surely he could feel it then wouldn't he? It is in there and if he got his arm out it would still be there. Then why can't he feel it?

Tucker was lost for words; he didn't know what to do. What should he do? He really felt useless in this case. Should he go tell Ms. Sally? She probably could help, couldn't she? What could she do?

Danny tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. He grunted in despair, he felt a pang of sadness, but he shouldn't lose hope. He could probably get it out. He tried a couple of times still no use. He looked back over to his friend. "It won't come!"

Yet again Tucker's mouth was out gaping. He was blinking fast still unsure of what to do or what to say to this.

Danny sighed, shaking his head and trying to lift his arm again. He could feel his arm become transparent that he didn't realized the first time it happened and as if it was a miracle, which it was, his arm came sliding through. Both Danny and Tucker stared at the arm in awe and shock. It came out. Danny smiled widely. Oh, it was so much better to have his arm out. He hugged that arm as if he let it go it would be stuck again.

"How did you do _that_? Can you do other things?" Tucker asked in disbelief, then Tucker went on asking so many questions and Danny was trying to answer all of them, but he couldn't answer all of them because he too doesn't know how he could have done that.

Then Tucker went on back to coloring as fast as he could as Danny still hugged his arm. When Danny noticed that Tucker was back to coloring his eyes widen.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he gasped out.

"Nah uh, we didn't even stop. You just took a break," Tucker said that to explain everything.

"That's not fair!" Danny whinnied, glaring at his friend but couldn't keep it up. How could he keep up a glare at his friends? But he still he frowned.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

They kept at that argument until someone came out of from the door entrance. It was Sam. The two boys hadn't even noticed, yet. It felt odd for Sam to not feel attention right away, but she _loved_ it. Her parents gave her too much and not enough room. She walked over there and heard them in an argument. Frowning, she really didn't like that her _new_ friends were fighting.

Sam gave them a minute before trying to interrupt them.

"Hey?" she said trying to get their attention. Yet, both of them kept on going.

"Hey!" she yelled, but not loud enough for the rest around them to hear. Both boys stopped and looked at her, before smiling.

"Hey Sam," both of them greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back, sighing in satisfied that she got the two to stop. "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure. Um…do you want to color with us?" Danny asked as Sam took a seat in between them.

"Sure! How are you doing, Danny?" Sam looked at Danny, she hadn't heard anything after she left him and was concerned.

"Better," Danny replied, "Hey, did you know my arm can go through things?!"

Sam just looked at him weirdly, not knowing what to say to that, but then she shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed her coloring book that was in her _pink_ backpack and set it in front of her. The crayons she didn't really need to take out.

"Yeah, his arm just went through the table, it was awesome!" Tucker exaggerated the awesome in it.

"Hmm. Sound interesting. So what have you guys been doing?"

"Coloring and racing to see who's fastest," Danny responded his hands hovering over the colored page to so what he was talking about. "And Tucker is cheating!"

Tucker looked up at him and gasped, "No I did not! We didn't even say stop, so it's still going!"

Both of them had their eyes widen at the realization, then they grabbed their crayons and started coloring. Sam looked at them and huffed out in frustration. Boys.

She gently grabbed a crayon and, too, was coloring. Instead of just scribbling on the page and going off the lines, she gently brushes the tip of the crayon on the page. The color slowly made a line _inside_ of the lines. Of course, people say that girls do have a delicate touch but boys could argue that.

After spending most of the morning coloring, the book was filled up with many colors and resembled of puke; the crayons were at almost to the end, making it hard for the kids to color.

One of them was almost finished with their coloring when someone had spoken making them all jump.

"Sam, what are you doing over here? You do know that you're not supposed to be over here. Oh my, if your mother knows…" Sally trailed on a little nervous, "Come, Sam, why don't we go over there towards the painting area, let's make a pretty picture of a butterfly or a flower." She knelt down to eye level, with a smile on her face.

Sam thought about this, and then shook her head, making her black pigtails swing back and forth, hitting the boy's faces and making them scrunch up their nose as it tickles.

"I want to stay here," she said simply and going back to business. Danny and Tucker shared a smile, knowing Sam for a few days—one day to be exact—she'll be stubborn, like she was stubborn to get Danny to check out the hole in the wall.

Sally sighed and looked pleading at Sam, "Sam, your mother told me to keep you away from Danny, it's not what is right or the nice thing to do but I don't want my head on the wall."

"I want to be with my friends. I don't care what Mommy said!" Sam argued, gripping the color crayon tighter, she had never liked to be told what to do, even from her mother. She thought she had the right to think and speak as she want, her grandmother had protest against Sam's mother and father sometimes and got what she wanted, sometimes. Yet, her mother and father had an argument with her a lot.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sammy, but I will not go against of your mother's order." Sally said gently as she could. She was going to say something else when noises were heard. Of course, there would be a lot of noises in this room, it was filled with little children and with little children they do tend to talk a lot and scream. Yet the screams were different, instead of happy loud screams they were panic, terrified screams. Sally looked over towards the source of the noise so did the three kids on the table. The four of them wondered what happened and was curious.

Over there at the painting station the kids where screaming running away from the _floating box filled with paint?_ That wasn't normal. Floating boxes with paint stuff don't fly. Sally was confused at this. What kind of trickery is this?

The kids ran over towards one of the corner of the room, bunching up. All of them were scared and some of them were crying. Even Dash was crying. It was all weird.

Sally felt like she was watching this whole thing from a movie theater or something, that it felt like she wasn't even there but she was. She has to act, and now is this was a time to do so.

"Um…Ms. Sally?" A tiny voice made her snap out of her musing.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Tucker?" she looked at him confusing. Why weren't these three doing the same as the others? Maybe they too were feeling like they weren't there.

"The crayon box is flying."

Sally looked up at the crayon box, surely it was in the air hovering. "Okay, guys let's back up a little," she said grabbing the three and trying to push them back so they don't get hurt. All of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon around all the boxes were up in the air, just hovering. Why would boxes filled with things be floating in the air? Sally couldn't understand that.

"Okay, everyone, evacuate towards the door if you can. Please, go do so in an orderly fashion. It is time for recess!" The normal teacher yelled above the screaming and crying, she tried to hide the weariness in her voice and cracks of being scared, but was failing. She had to be brave for the others or else they all, too, were in too much panic as it is. They thought going out for recess would take out of the kids thoughts on something else and when they went home they don't tell their parents what happened. They didn't want angry parents at their heads.

Both Sally and the teacher glanced at each other; they could see in both of their eyes that this would be a hard task. Other assistant teachers were holding the little ones' hands and moving them out, trying so hard to get them to be calm.

The room was soon a little less suffocating, most of the kids and assistant teachers were out of harms way. Then the room had become quiet empty except for three little kids. Ms. Sally must have forgotten to get them out. Oops.

"We should go!" Tucker said, his voice was shaky and on a verge of in tears, yet, as being a big boy as he put it, he wouldn't cry in front of anyone not even in front of his friends.

All of them knew they were going to get into trouble when they got out to the rest and it's the being the beginning of the year.

Danny nodded in agreement but Sam shook her head.

"No, we are going to stay here and see what happens. Danny has superpowers, so he could save us." Sam stubbornly looked at them as if they didn't agree with her she'd do something to them, but secretly she wouldn't. But they don't need to know.

"Okay, but if we get into any more trouble, I'm blaming you," Tucker announced, eyeing her.

Looking around, they wondered what's going to happen. Soon an anxious blue guy, which was floating, came in. He looked like a fisherman but was blue and wore a blue hat and blue overalls, some grey gloves were on both hands. The three had their eyes widen in shock. Sure, Danny and Tucker had seen something going through something, but it was only an arm, this was a full human. Now to think of it, Danny heard of his parents talking about ghosts who could go through solid objects. _So this must be a ghost,_ he thought.

"Beware! For that I am _the_ Box Ghost! You will fear my boxes of_ doom_!" The Box Ghost screamed out, moving boxes now close to him so he could read them.

Danny shivered as a blue mist came out of his mouth, this happened before, he could remember. It was very fun last time. He got to play his favorite game.

"Why are you blue?" Sam asked.

The Box Ghost looked at her with annoyance and shouted, "Beware little girl! I am the Box Ghost! You shall fear the boxes of…Crayola crayons… Beware of the Crayola crayons!" The crayons went flying their way, Sam, Tucker and Danny eyes widen in shock before they ducked for cover. They knew what flying crayons felt like and it hurts!

They move under the table, the crayons went passed, them hitting the ground. They are glanced at each other, surely thinking the same thing: what should they do? Then hit them, Danny had superpowers and when one has superpowers they save the day!

"Danny! Could you change your looks like the other day? Yah know white hair and black clothes!" Sam had announced their supple solution.

"Okay, I'll try." Nodding in approving the idea, he closed his eyes and focus on the feeling he had before, the icy feeling. It was hard but he did it, the glowing white lights came around his waist and went up and down his body, transforming him into the other look. When he heard the grasps of his friends he then decided it was time to open his eyes, knowing he did it. The transformation was still surprising and a sight to watch.

"Wow…" Tucker said dumbstruck, this is what he wondered about all over the weekend when he was at home. He had the urged to run over to Danny's house to see if he was okay. However he knew that Danny could take of himself when he couldn't go be with him.

"Okay, I'm going out."

"Good luck, buddy/Danny."

Sam hoped nothing bad would happen to Danny, yet she would see something that no one else would see and that was something.

Once Danny got out from the table he looked at the Box Ghost. How would he be able to fight him off? What kind of powers does he have? Could he fly? He will have to try something to get his attention.

"Hey!" he shouted making sure he got the ghost attention. Sure thing he did, the Box Ghost was now looking at him, confused. But then seemed annoyed at how this one little kid not being scared of him!

"Beware!" he hollered, now throwing anything in boxes as long as he pleased.

The Box Ghost was very annoying, he shouted his name or say "Beware" every so often and it was getting on Danny's nerves. Danny had told the Box Ghost that it wasn't nice to throw things at people but he wouldn't listen, so it was up to Danny to make him stop, somehow and someway. So often, green lights and boxes were exchanges there and here. Danny made sure the flying objects missed his two best friends; he didn't want them to get hurt. In the fight, Danny had felt this urge of energy in his mood. He felt different than before. He liked the feeling, was an excitement to have. It was like being on top of the world.

A box was coming straight towards him fast. Danny didn't know what to do, he tried to move out of the way but he was slow. He panic yet feeling something like earlier when his arm went through the table. Danny waited for the impact but felt nothing. Wondering what happened he opens his eyes. He saw nothing on him, no bruise and no box on him. He looked next to him. There on the floor was the box. He wondered why it didn't hit him but thought of his experience today he couldn't but feel proud. He did the thing again!

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny in awe but Tucker smiled. "See, told yah he could."

Sam punched him in the arm, "Are you bring that up?" she growled, didn't Tucker see there was trouble and yet he was smiling and rubbing it in her face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tucker whinnied as he rubbing his arm.

Sam didn't answer him, rolling her eyes she went back to watching Danny. She bit the bottom of her lip at how the "Box Ghost" was throwing boxes at him.

The Box Ghost threw boxes all over the place, making a big mess. Paint was spilled on the ground, crayons were broken, papers were spread all over and things were covered in _boxes_!

Danny held his arms in front of him, thinking of something he wished he could hit the ghost but nothing came up. Energy filled up inside of him, he could feel it. A green glowing light came out and hit the Box Ghost.

"How _dare_ you for hitting me! Beware of the cardboard box!" Again he threw his boxes towards the young boy.

The ghost boy simply dodged it and fire back. Danny turned his hands to look as a gun pretending to shoot a real space gun at the ghost. He would make noises to go with.

The Box Ghost looked around seeing that there were no more boxes left he could throw; he decided to leave. He didn't want to, but had to. "Curse you! I have not lost, but you will go down next time, Haha!" The same way he came in he went out leaving dumbstruck kids behind.

Danny kicked at the box that was near him in frustration but was sad, the guy left without saying goodbye. Another feeling went through him and he looked at himself to see that he was back to normal. Oh well. Tucker and Sam came out from the table and hugged Danny, saying how awesome that was and asking if he was okay.

Before any more celebration, the door of the room opened showing a worried assistant teacher.

"Oh thank goodness, you guys are okay!" Ms. Sally sighed in relief as everyone had been looking for these three. They all thought they were with them at first but then after a head count they went onto a search. "You guys are so much in trouble; you don't know how hard it was for us knowing that you guys could be hurt, injured or harmed. Don't you guys ever do that again, okay?"

The three nodded sadly that they annoyed their teacher. Today was a wild one.

Too bad that their race never had been finished, and no one was a winner.

* * *

**Poor Danny and his friends, they couldn't finish their game. Oh...well.**

**The next chapter won't be coming in for awhile due to 8th grade graducation and then I need to work on it, give it to Pheek who is awesome for helping, and then give it to you. **

**Review. Please.**


	9. The Lunch Lady

**And here's a chapter for you. :D**

**Sorry for the very long wait, very busy, finish 8th grade, went to camp and teach little kids about learning Outdoor Skill Together other word meaning L.O.S.T. so not fun and I'm not a good teacher, yeah right, just went to a fair today which was really fun. So mostly me being lazy and waiting for my beta, Pheek, who is sooo amazing. Thank you. So much. :D\**

**:D**

* * *

It was the most beautiful day that one mind could think of, the sun was shining, its solar flare in space almost coming nearby the Earth hemisphere but not enough to get to it, the sky was blue without clouds blocking the sun, and birds chirping out to their songs in the morning and children at all ages were playing outside. Of course people thought it was a school day, which was true but seeing as it is today the teacher had let the kids play outside. Since the classroom was hot that there was no reason to let the kids go out.

At most the teacher had called today as a picnic. The kids' parents were there sitting down in a fold-up-chair, or on a blanket watching their little ones. They had brought food with them and _plenty _of water for snacks in case any got hungry.

The kids around them ran around screaming and playing for what they call fun. The three, Danny, Sam and Tucker, were near by a pair of swing sets, seeing as it has only two swings, one would have to wait a turn or push on another. Sam, knowing that she would win the fight of taking one, already sat herself upon on watching the two boys staring at each other daring one to make their move.

Danny smiled as he narrowed his eyes knowing he had the upper hand on this but thinking better than that, "Want to play rock, paper, and scissors?"

Tucker nodded his head in agreement, only this could possibly be more fair enough than Danny using his powers to get to swing. "Okay."

"One…two…three!" Both hammered their tiny hands on another tiny hand of theirs then made a shape of a form, either flat out palm, a fist or the side-way peace sign. Each time, both Danny and Tucker, had been getting the same thing on the same time. Rock.

Sam rolled her eyes at their antics. Surely they can't just take turns or find a different way to settle this little fight of theirs. Deciding that they didn't really need her help in this she just swing her legs back and forth watching the day take away. A rare black butterfly flew nearby her face making her eyes grow wide, it had her attention. Surely she'd seen other types of butterflies but never in her three years had seen a perfectly black butterfly. It really fascinated her. The color was dull but it suppressed many things in life and she couldn't help but favor the color. The black butterfly flapped its wings towards her face and landed where most butterflies go. On people's noses.

She scrunched up her nose but giggled at the feeling. It was weird to have something tickling her nose. As she looked at the little creature, her eyes cross, she felt a thing towards it. Wondering if in the world, there were many more creatures like this one, and she would love to see them one day but she knew how they can survive if they all go away. She heard of many people talking about taking down trees and without trees there won't be any oxygen for the flowers –which she adored but wasn't going to tell anyone—and without the flowers the animals would die out cause some eat them. Which one eats another eats the other. The circle of life and food chain. They've learned about animals in class this week.

"One…two…three!" The two boys yelled out making the butterfly leave Sam's face and making Sam come out of her muse. She stared irate at them yet again seeing they were still on rock each time.

"Do you two mind?" she barked, sighing as she shook her head. Those two…

"Mind what?" Danny asked, ignorant of what she meant. But shrugged and the two went back at it. Each time, both frustrated that neither one was winning but Danny had an idea. "Tucker you could go first, I got second going on the swing."

"Okay." Tucker was glad to go first but when he got onto the swing he mindfully watched the raven hair boy, wondering what he is planning. Both knew something was up…

Danny decided that if he wasn't going to swing then he should probably push one of them. Getting behind someone, namely Tucker cause he is going too slow, he started pushing Tucker. Once Tucker was looking good on his own –thought Danny—Danny moved on from pushing Tucker to Sam. Doing the same thing, he then moved on to sit on the green grass in front of them, watching.

Tucker was going faster and higher while Sam went her way smiling. Danny watched them for a while until he felt his mind go drifting off. It felt like everything around him had disappeared and only himself. He thought of how much power he had. He did know that he could go through things; his arm proved that to him and his friends, he could shoot out colorful green beams from his hands, and he could change forms. There was so much more he needed to know, it…it was frustrating to him. Maybe he should go ask his parents about it? They know a lot of things about ghosts, they could help. Making a decision to ask his two lovely parents, he was now determined, he got up from the green grass.

He was going to see his parents, but first…

"Hey, Sam; Tucker?"

Both heads and pairs of eyes looked at him, wondering what their friend wanted, "Yes?" they said at the same time.

"You know my superpowers? Maybe I should tell my Mommy and Daddy? They could…I don't know…maybe…help?" Danny asked quietly, nervous about the idea. He wasn't always the type to go ahead and do it, he was the shy type. He had no idea what his friend's would say to that but knowing that they are his friends they would encourage him.

Sam and Tucker gave each other a look; they really didn't know what to say. They probably should go asked Danny's parents about his powers; parents are smart so they know the answers. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Isn't today a beautiful day, Jack?" Maddie's gaze set on her husband who is mindlessly shoving fudge in his mouth. Even on a picnic there would be fudge no matter what occasions and wherever they are, Jack would always find a way to have fudge with him. Maddie and the rest of their family wondered about that.

"Hmm?" Jack looked at her as he tried to say 'What?'. He was too busy with his messy situation that he didn't hear what Maddie had said. After finishing off that piece of fudge in his mouth –with specks around his mouth and chin—he decided to try make an answer to whatever Maddie had said, "Ah…yeah it is. Uh…" Jack trailed on, scratching behind his neck truly hopping that he had the right answer.

Maddie decided to take that knowing Jack surely didn't understand what she said before; she shook her head and let out a long sigh. She looked around after a moment of silence around them both passed them and she couldn't help but smile. Today was a good day and a perfect one too. It was nice that Danny's teacher had let them have a day like today to just have a picnic that the kid's parents could join them. Every now and then she wondered what they were doing; sometimes Danny would bring home paper filled with colors and other few things. She would quickly put it on the fridge or somewhere the whole family could see.

She tried to see if she could find her child with those tiny friends of his. Once finding them near the swings she decided to watch them for a while. Laughing at how the two boys played a game of rock, paper, and scissors. One of the old games people play but it still goes on for generations.

"You know I wonder how this works. It's supposed to capture ghosts right away but I wonder where the ghosts are? The portal works and I haven't seen any."

Maddie looked over to Jack where he holds a soup can in his gasp, a.k.a. The Fenton Thermos. She couldn't but help feel proud of that though she doesn't know if it truly works.

"Yeah you're right, dear. Just don't ponder on it too long," Maddie said, though she was glad that there were no ghosts around but also disappointed too, they_ needed_ and _wanted _to try out their weapons. At first she would have thought that ghost would come out nonstop making it harder for them to catch all at once but now she doubted that they made the ghost portal to work as they wanted and, well, needed it to. They might have the GIW on their back now.

"Okay…" Jack let out a long sad sigh as he tinkered with many other technologies they made in the lab, as same with the fudge Jack would –also Maddie—always carried a ghost weapon at all times. Now having a fully working ghost portal, as they think, they would have to have a keen eyes out for the ghosts for the family and the town's safety.

There, on their picnic blanket, were different types of various ghost weapons spread out in the open were it was dangerously close for a child to grab one and blast away. They had made a lot of things and brought a lot, in case an attack comes, each weapon had the same thing in them: Ecto-energy.

They used Ecto-energy for almost everything they do; knowing that ecto-energy was what ghosts were made out of. Thinking, that when they got a ghost, they'd hurt them with the ecto-energy. Knowing it was really hard for them to get the ecto-energy since there were very few ghosts they could get, because there were no ghosts around. Mostly they used the ecto-energy from the days in college and now they have none left. Most energy went towards the ghost zone portal and the rest went to their weapons.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

A small voice broke the thoughts Maddie was thinking and she quickly covered the weapons with another blanket they brought, carefully trying to make the creases in the blanket sonket wees in the blanket werend.'would no reason to let the kids be out. the weapons were hard to make out. She didn't want her son to accidentally take one by mistake as thinking it was a "toy" gun. Or that it would scare him and Danny wouldn't trust them anymore.

"Hey, Sweetie, what's up?" she said hastily trying to regain her thoughts and her cool.

"Could people be a ghost and human at the same time?" Danny asked, wonder in his voice, his friends and him sat down on the edge of the blankets, waiting for an answer from them.

Both Maddie and Jack stopped what they were doing and stared shocked at their son. Where did he come up with that? Surely they have never talked much about ghost in front of their children's except talking about the project they had to do for the GIW's.

At first Maddie and Jack laughed but decided to answer anyways, to insure their son that no humans or ghosts could be one. "I'm sorry, sweetie, ghosts and humans can't be the same or else we would know and would _love_ to examine," Maddie said sweetly as if it was as huge joke.

"Yeah, and if there was one, we would examine them by molecule by molecule! To top of all that researches would celebrate it with a load of fudge for everyone we see!" Jack rambled on about fudge after that.

"Jack! We're not going to celebrate with fudge; it would be fattening," Maddie reprimanded him that there are no worlds that there would be enough money to get everyone they see would get fudge. After telling her husband that, she let out a long exasperated sigh. "Well, since we are all here together, let's have lunch. Sam, Tucker do you want to join us or do you wants to have lunch with your parents?" Maddie asked, looking around for the two set of parents. She saw Tucker's parents nearby smiling but it was a time finding Sam's parents. Of course they were far away from them, glaring at them as they were insects. One of them seemed content like they were to get up and come over here to take Sam away from them.

"Sure! First I'll go ask Mommy and Daddy." Tucker ran off towards his parents with a warm smile on his face.

Sam was hesitant at first but then decided to go with it, she said, "Of course." Not even saying that she was going to ask her parents, she stayed seated were she was. Maddie looked over, once again, at Sam's parents, they really didn't look very happy about that. She really didn't want to deal with angry parents today.

"Hey, Sammy? Why won't you go ask your parents first? So that if they said no then we'll have to have our own picnic just the three of us, Tucker, Danny and you one day."

Sam pouted then reluctantly she got up and sulked over to her parents, anger foiled up in her. She asked her parents and got an answer. Seeing a very angry little girl who-was –about- to- have -a -temper tantrum- now Maddie knew that Sam couldn't eat with them. It was a sad though; she wondered why Sam's parents hated them so much that they wouldn't let their daughter be with them for lunch. Well now she has to try to find a date to have a picnic of their own.

Once Tucker came running back with a huge happy smile on his face, Maddie and Jack passed out the food to everyone.

"Hey, Mommy? Why can't Sammy eat with us?" Danny asked as he munched on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Both Danny and Tucker were thinking the same thing when they didn't see Sam with them which made them curious.

"Well, her parents wanted her to eat with them today. Another time she can eat over with us," Maddie replied.

"Yeah, and we'll have a picnic of our own. There will be a lot of fudge and cookies!" Jack couldn't help himself to add on.

Maddie shook her head and click her tongue. "Yes, honey, fudge and cookies too but healthy food also."

Danny and Tucker laughed at this. Soon lunch went on quietly as everyone ate their food. Danny munched on his food slowly, depressed about the news he heard from his mother. He couldn't tell them that he was half ghost half human or else…or else they would do those things on him. It meant that if Danny told them that they might not love him anymore. He couldn't let that happen. It was scary to know what scary things his parents would do if they knew. He just wondered how long he could keep it a secret until they figured something out. He hoped it could stay forever.

In time, lunch ladies walked around with extra food, mainly healthy food, to pass around to the kids and the adults. One lunch lady glared at what they were giving, not really happy with the food. Once in a while the other lunch ladies would look at her, watching. They mostly didn't trust her. Even on the first day.

The one lunch lady has greenish skin; people could say she looked like she was sick. Her eyes were glossy due to what people thought were contacts but really she wasn't wearing any. The color of her eyes was dark brown with a little hint of red but really it was red with no brown. Her hair was greyish white with a hairnet in it.

"Excuse me; may we have some of those salads? Our Sammy-kins would love some," Pam asked as kindly as she could manages. Clearly her irritation from her little Sammy-kins was over near that filthy boy was still in her voice.

"Was it _you _who _change_d the menu?!" the lunch lady shrieked angrily. If you looked into her eyes you could probably see her eyes blazing like fire.

Sam and the two grown-ups winced at how loud her tone was. All who were around them looked at them with curious eyes, wondering what's happening.

"Do _you_ mind, you're scaring the kids. It's alright, Sammy-kins, everything is going to be alright," Jeremy said in a soft tone, looking at Sam and then glared at the lunch lady with as much anger he had. "_Yes,_ it was us who changed the menu. It was unhealthy for our daughter!" he hissed, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I am the Lunch Lady, dearie," the Lunch Lady said in a kind tone, "Do _you know_ what happens to people who change the menu?!" Her voice rose up. People thought that she had personality and anger management problems.

Both of the rich parents glared at the Lunch Lady, imaging daggers going through her. How could she… how could she yell at them like this! They didn't do anything wrong, to what they think, all they did was asked for a salad for their little Samantha. Through they would like Sam get some meat in her but was glad that their little girl would eats her greens. "Well, Miss Lunch Lady, I'm going to have you written up for this type of behavior and have you fire," Jeremy threatened.

This didn't fit too well with the Lunch Lady, she felt very provoked and angered. Yet, no one noticed the tiny or large portion of brown chunk of food was floating towards her. The air was filled with heat and cold from the brown food, it was frozen and warm at the same time. Knowing that it was mixed between that the food was just coming out of the freezer and onto the grill.

Everyone was shocked, fascinated, and scared at the same time as their lunches made their way towards the lunch lady in mid-air. They had never seen anything like it and wanted to protect their children from this horror. They called over to their kids, warning them to come over to them and scooted over to where they thought was safe, still watching the floating food and trying to seem calm for their kids.

Mrs. and Mr. Manson looked with wide eyes; clutching Sam in their arms tightly. They felt frightened like the other parents but numbed and couldn't move. Sam, seeing this was like the incident in the class room, knew that these were ghost and that the woman, namely the Lunch Lady, was a ghost too. That would mean that Danny would probably have to fight these guys off or that his parents would do that.

* * *

_Beep! There are two ghosts ahead!_ A women-like voice spoke out of a machine that a red light blinking.

The group jumped in surprise. They weren't ready for that. Everyone looked at the covered blankets that looked suspicious to the two kids. "What was that?" Danny asked.

"Ha ha, that, my little Danny, was nothing." Maddie chuckled nervously. Danny didn't seem convinced.

"It was the Fenton Ghost Tracker! It would track any ghost nearby! Oh boy! Our first ghost, let's go, Maddie!" Jack boomed, ready to go. He uncovered the technologies that were supposed to be left covered and grabbed some gear. Maddie sighed in annoyance but was also eager.

_I wish that you never uncovered the blankets with the two kids here, _Maddie thought stressfully. "Kids, stay here while Jack and I do _something_. Please don't leave the blanket." She checked the area around them. Hmm…looks pretty safe for the boys. Deciding that it was a good spot for the two children she told them that they would be back in a few minutes and left.

Danny and Tucker gave each other a glance, both wondering what was happening. They, too, wondered what was all under the blanket but decided against due to what Danny's mother look when it was uncovered for a few moments until Maddie recovered again.

…Ok…they both really wanted to know and see it all and as much temptation it was, they did take a little peek. Both eyes got wide and Tucker took a huge gasp of air. There was soo much technology here that he really wanted to touch them all, but knew he shouldn't do it. To Danny's eyes, one thing caught his attention; it was a soup can, metal and all with a hint of green under the lid.

…

"Who **_Else_** wants to **_Change_** _the menu?_ You?!" Lunch Lady screeched, glaring at a couple who was cowering behind a tree.

The brown food had been transformed into little chubby monsters with green eyes. There were a lot of them, and they were terrorizing other citizens around, little brown specks were coming out of their mouth as they roar. Some of the brown specks were getting on the towns people's faces making them grimace.

"Do you want a homemade cupcake, dearie?" The Lunch Lady asked a little Hispanic girl with black hair and a pink dress on. The little Hispanic girl looked like she was clown due to the make-up over her face.

"Really?" she asked shyly, her head bowing down and her right foot swaying side to side looking all too adorable in order to get what she wants.

"**_NO!_**" The Lunch Lady yelled so loudly that she made the little Hispanic girl cry, making the mascara smear. The girl ran off to find her parents.

"GHOST!" Jack voice rang out like usual getting the flying ghost attention. The Lunch Lady eyed them carefully making a note of the weapons in both of the hunters' hands.

"Do _you_ want to change the menu?" The Lunch Lady yelled as loud Jack's voice was.

Without another word Jack and Maddie fired Ectoplasm from their weapons, trying to hit their targets. Jack, horrible with aiming, was missing a whole lot of them. Maddie, the one with the best aim, was much better than her husband. She was hitting every single one. When every brown monster—which confused the hunters cause they smelled like meat—were gone, Jack and Maddie smirked at their work (Mostly Maddie's work). But their smirks quickly turned to a frowns as the brown meat floating towards the Lunch Lady, formed into one huge smelling meat monster.

Both Jack and Maddie closed their mouths; both wondered when they even had their mouth open. A fierce glare was set on Maddie's face as she fired more shots at it, doing little damage to it. After a couple of minutes of thinking it's over, Jack joined his wife, shooting many shots but this time hitting it.

A large green blast shot past the both hunters, which made them jump in surprise. They looked back to see a little boy with snow white hair, glowing green pupils, a black and white Hazmat hoodie suit that kind of look like the hoodie that Danny has. The boy looked like the same age as their son Danny is too. Maddie wondered who exactly his parents were and wondered why they let him out here in danger. Thinking that they were bad parents, she was about to take out of harm way when the boy shoot out another green blast. This wasn't a normal boy, it was a _ghost! _No wonder he has white hair!

Maddie aimed at him but there was something in the back of her mind telling to not to shoot but deciding to go against that voice, and shoot at him anyways.

Danny panicked as he shots at the food monster. He was totally scared. He was scared out of his wits and all he hoped was that is mom wouldn't hit him with one of those beam thingies...who knows what would happen then. His mother shooting him with a dangerous weapon. Danny couldn't help the sniffle, tears waited on the edge of his eyes, ready to fall, mouth panting out puffs of air quickly: Hyperventilating. The poor little boy was super scared and felt betrayed that his parents already disowned him, maybe if they know he was a ghost... Then a thought came to him, _They don't know_. Yet. So that meant they don't know that they are shooting at their son. With that thought, came the one that he should tell them, but another was drug along for the ride, something his father had said,_ examine them molecule by molecules. _He knew enough about science from his parents to understand the key words, and it scared him more than anything else.

Maddie was confused at seeing the little boy's face. How he was reacting towards her shooting at him. She wondered what was happening. She narrowed her eyes but widened them when she thought she saw tears welling into his eyes and… he was hyperventilating. Ghost can't breathe air nor can they cry. What kind of ghost was this? She pondered for a moment before she kept up on firing. This was one kind of ghost she differently needed to explore.

Splat!

Maddie jumped at the noise. She looked towards were Jack was to see that he was covered with the meat. Maddie looked back at the boy then back at her meat covered husband and deciding that, with an exasperated sigh, Jack needs more help than capturing this little runt. She was depressed at the thought that she was letting this little spook go. With that she turned around and fired at the meat covered Lunch lady ghost.

Though both Ghost Hunters were firing at the monster, they were doing least amount of damage to it. The ectoblast from their weapons were only taking off little of chunks to be replaced by another piece of meat.

Danny was glad that his mother hadn't hit him or was trying to shoot him now. Though now there was this giant meat monster over there…

He looked up towards his parents, seeing that they both had weapons, he had taken out the soup can he saw earlier. Wondering what it really does besides holding different type of soup in it. Shaking it for a couple of times, _How do you open this? _The thing won't budge! There wasn't a lever to even lift the lid! Maybe this was just useless?

Danny was about to throw it behind him when a blue beam came out of its top making him double over. The beam hit its target and sucked up the meat from the Lunch Lady.

The Lunch Lady was furious at this. Even though the menu had changed there was a little boy was sucking her up in a little contraption. She screamed that this wasn't the end of her, like many movies when a bad guy gets beaten, and was tucked away in the soup can.

Jack and Maddie were glad it was gone. Maddie looked back to the ghost boy but let out a horrified gasp that he wasn't there anymore.

"Great, just great. There was just a little ghost boy right there! I had the chance to get him now it's too late," Maddie exclaimed, sadly.

Jack just looked confused at this but just shrugged it off. Both decided to go off to find the kids to see if they were okay.

…

Danny sat back at the edge of the blanket, putting down the soup can that was now filled with the meat and the Lunch Lady.

"Hey Danny! What happen back there?" Tucker asked, pointing back where the fight was.

"Ah…A big huge meat monster was attacking. It was huge! And was very scary though I wasn't scared. I'm a brave big boy!" Danny said, triumphant. "Mommy and Daddy were attacking it with huge wea…weapeon… big metal things!"

"Wait…meat monster?" Tucker eyes lit up with hunger. He couldn't help but thinking of all that meat that was on that giant monster he'd been watching.

"Tucker. Your drooling," Danny said.

"Huh? Oh! Haha." Tucker quickly wiped the drool off of his chin and mouth, his face lighting up in a shade of red. "I wasn't drooling that…that…that was…uh…" Tucker stammered on, couldn't think of an excuse/cover up.

"Hey! Kids, are you okay?" Maddie asked. Tucker sighed in relief that he didn't have to say anything.

"Yeah," Danny said nervously. Wondering if his mom figured him out already.

"Good, because we defeated a giant meat monster! Though it disappeared before we could capture it and examined it with its every fiber in it!" Jack excitedly went on and on what they might discover about the ghost. Maddie had to remind him that ghost doesn't have fiber it's their molecules they would examine.

Then Maddie said something about a little ghost boy showing up. This caught the boys' attention, Danny felt way more nervous than before.

"…he was just like a Phantom…"

* * *

**Well then...o_O Maddie gave the name for Danny. Well then...Hm... ok?**

**Well, I got a black butterfly to get Sam's liking for the color black and her feeling about animals. Also Maddie saw Danny in ghost form for the first time yeah! PLus guess who is that little girl with a lot of make-up. Paulina! First entrance for her. **

**Please review I haven't heard from you guys for a long time, (probably due to me not uploading anything, yet, sorry)**


End file.
